My X-Uke is My Seme
by UzumakiKagari
Summary: Aku bertemu lagi denganmu, kau yang amat sangat kucintai dulu. Kau yang kusakiti dan kutinggalkan. Kini aku bertemu denganmu lagi, melihatmu yang begitu berbeda dari terakhir kali aku melihatmu./"Hn. Dobe."/"Sa-Sasuke? Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?"/"Kalo loe berani nyakitin Nii san gue, loe bakal berurusan sama gue. Camkan kata-kata gue ini Uchiha."/"Inikah balasanmu Sasuke?"/RnF? RnR.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Untuk reader yang tidak atau kurang suka NaruSasu, gomennasai karena diawal hintnya NaruSasu.

Tapi untuk seterusnya akan jadi SasuNaru, karena sesuai dengan title My X-Uke is My Seme maka Naru sebagai seme dibutuhkan di sini. Untuk author sendiri sih tidak masalah mana yang di atas dan mana yang di bawah-you know what I mean- tapi yah tergantung pendeskripsian.

Oh satu lagi, yang tidak suka lemon NaruSasu skip saja sampai tanda Kagari yang pertama seperti di bawah ini.

*###*####*###*

.

So, silahkan baca~

Let's Enjoyed!

.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sama**

**Fiction : Uzumaki Kagari**

**Genre : Romance(?), Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, little NaruSasu.**

**Slight : ShikaKiba, ShikaMenma, MenmaNaru, GaaNaruGaa**

**.**

**Warning : Yaoi, Sho-Ai, Boys Love, BoyxBoy, Lemon kurang asam : NaruSasu lemon, aneh, gaje, Typo dan kawan-kawan sebangsanya.**

**!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**But,**

**You can try to read and don't flame!**

**Uzumaki Kagari present... My X-Uke is My Seme**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Emmmh..."

Sebuah kamar bernuansa biru langit menaungi dua orang yang tengah bercumbu mesra, mengadu hasrat nafsu yang tengah memenuhi raga. Membutakan pikiran, membuat otak hanya mampu merespon setiap sentuhan tubuh yang bagaikan sengatan menjalar keseluruh penjuru tubuh.

Hembusan napas yang saling beradu menggelitik permukaan kulit, memberikan sensasi lain pada pori yang terus mengucurkan peluh. Dinginnya AC ruangan yang sudah _on_ pada suhu 16 derajat _celcius_ tak mampu mendinginkan panasnya tubuh yang tengah menyatu dalam sebuah pergulatan.

"Na Naru..nnnh,"

Desahan pemuda di bawahnya membuatnya tak mampu lagi membendung hasrat birahinya untuk segera memasuki pemuda itu. Mempersatukan tubuhnya, memasukan _centi_ demi _centi_ hingga sepenuhnya berada dalam ruang kehangatannya.

"Nggh! Sa sa..kit ngah!"

Pelan-sangat pelan jemari itu masuk dalam rektum pemuda di bawahnya, memberikan sedikit _lube, _agar saat sesuatu yang lebih besar masuk tidak terlalu menyakitinya. Memberikan sedikit persiapan dengan jari yang mulai keluar masuk, bergerak zig-zag di dalam sana. Melonggarkan otot-otot ketat itu hingga _relax_ dan menerima setiap jari yang memasukinya.

Mata sekelam itu berkaca-kaca, membendung cairan yang tergenang pada ujung matanya. Hingga akhirnya tumpah jatuh membasahi _bed cover_ yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi karena banyak diremas, ditarik dan digigitnya untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan atas sentuhan disetiap titik sensitif tubuhnya yang diterima dari pemuda di atasnya.

"Ngah!..ah!..ANGH!"

Pemuda bersurai pirang menyeringai begitu ia menemukan _sweet spot_ yang membuat desah keras mengalun dari bibir ranum pemuda di bawahnya. Terus ia kenai _spot_ itu dengan ujung jarinya, sesekali menambah gerakan zig-zag yang menambah kerasnya desahan yang tertangkap ditelinganya.

"Ha ah!..angh..AH!"

Desannya makin keras, merasakan tiga jari yang terus menerus menghujam _spot_ dalam rektumnya. Perasaan bagai sengatan listrik ber _volt_ yang mengalir disekujur tubuhnya. Memberikan rangsangan pada sesuatu diantara selangkangannya, menggantung dengan tegak dan bergoyang-goyang sesuai dengan irama hentakan jari dalam tubuhnya.

Liurnya menetes, ini begitu menggairahkan baginya. Pinggulnya mulai bergerak, mengikuti irama dari gerakan jari yang masih terus menabrak _sweet spot_nya. Ia menyukai jari-jari itu, menginginkan jari itu lebih dalam memasukinya. Lebih banyak menyentuh dirinya.

"Ang! Ah!..hah!...emngh, Naru!"

Pemuda beriris kelam memprotes saat jari itu tak lagi bergerak, tak lagi memasukinya dan keluar dari rektumnya. Menatap pemuda di atasnya yang hanya tertawa kecil mendengar rengekan darinya.

"Sudah cukup untuk jariku, yang ini juga ingin memasukimu."

Ucap pemuda diatasnya dengan tangan yang terkepal dan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk pada selangkangannya. Menyadari maksud dari ucapan pemuda itu, rona merah menjalar dengan cepat diwajah porselennya. Menundukan kepalanya, pemuda beriris kelam membenamkannya wajahnya, memilih menyembunyikannya disela bantal empuk yang terbuat dari bulu angsa pilihan.

"A Ah! Sa sakit!"

Mengerang sakit saat merasakan ujung kejantanan pemuda di atasnya mulai menerobos masuk, melebarkan lubang yang tidak seberapa besar itu agar muat dimasukinya. Mencengkram erat kain berwarna biru langit di bawahnya hingga terlihat lebih kusut lagi, menahan sakit yang teramat sangat di belakang sana. Kakinya gemetar menerima hujaman langsung yang dilakukan pemuda di atasnya, ia menjerit memekik karena rasa sakit yang dideranya juga kekagetan akibat dengan tiba-tiba kejantanan itu langsung tertanam di dalamnya. Otot-ototnya menegang, menghimpit daging yang memasuki tubuhnya hingga sang empunya berdesis merasakan kejantanannya yang terjepit.

"Sasu, rileks sssh...tubuhmu. kau ingin menghancurkan masa depanku huh?"

Ucap pemuda itu dengan sedikit terengah merasakan kejantanannya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Si-siapa suruh kau langsung masuk, _baka_!" Bentak pemuda di bawahnya dengan masih mengatur deru napasnya, menutup matanya sejenak dan mulai merilekskan tubuhnya.

"_Move_.."

Kata yang bagaikan ijin dari pemuda di bawahnya itu adalah sesuatu yang ingin didengarnya sejak tadi. Perlahan ia pundurkan pinggulnya, menarik kejantanannya keluar hingga menyisakan ujung miliknya saja lalu mulai bergerak maju dengan perlahan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ah!..Ah!...Ah!..HAH!"

Mendesah, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang selain tangannya yang mencengkram selimut yang sudah kusut itu. Menikmati setiap hujaman yang diterimanya. Mendesahkan nama orang yang tengah 'menungganginya'. Ia meringis ketika helaian surai hitam kebiruannya ditarik hingga dengan terpaksa ia mendongak, menatap wajah yang terlihat lebih tinggi darinya. Peluh mengucur deras dari pelipisnya turun menuruni pipinya hingga leher dan turun terus hingga dada, menambah keeksotisan tubuh berkulit tannya.

"Ada apa? Terpesona denganku eh, Sasu?" Ucap pemuda itu dengan seringai yang terpantri diwajahnya.

Merasa pertanyaan itu tepat sasaran, dengan segera ia memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak ingin jika wajahnya yang sudah memerah padam terlihat. Namun tentu saja jambakan pada rambutnya membuat ia tak bisa menggerakan kepalanya dengan leluasa, malah sekarang ini ia dipaksa untuk lebih mendongakan kepalanya dan merasakan bibirnya yang dikunci, dilumat habis hingga untaian saliva keluar dari ujung bibirnya.

Dengan gerakan yang tak sedetikpun melambat, ia terus mamaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Mengeluar masukan kejantanan miliknya lebih dan lebih dalam lagi di dalam rektum pemuda di bawahnya.

"Mmmh...AH! Naru, aku...AAAAH!" Desahan keras itu terdengar bersamaan cairan kental sperma yang keluar dari kejantanannya, ia sudah lelah tapi ia tahu ini belum berakhir karena pemuda di atasnya belum mengeluarkan hasratnya.

Bibirnya terus mengalunkan desahan tak terputus, mengalun mengiringi gerakan pinggul yang terus menghantam dirinya. Ia mendengar desisian dari pemuda itu saat dirasanya cairan yang menyembur memenuhi jauh di dalam rektumnya.

Setelah dirasanya tidak ada lagi sperma yang keluar dari kejantanannya, ia memisahkan persatuan mereka. Membiarkan tubuh di bawahnya ambruk menimpa tempat tidur sedangkan ia mulai beranjak turun dari tempat tidur itu, memunguti pakaiannya yang berceceran dilantai dan mulai memakainya satu persatu.

"Naruto?" Panggil pemuda yang masih menidurkan dirinya di tempat tidur, ia memandang bingung pada pemuda lain yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya sembari memakai pakaiannya.

"..."

Pemuda yang dipanggil itu hanya diam, setelah selesai mengenakan pakaiannya ia hanya diam mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

"Dobe? Kau kenapa?"

Ia mulai was-was saat pemuda di depannya lagi-lagi diam, ia bisa melihat tangan pemuda itu mengepal erat dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

"He-"

"Kita akhiri saja." Ucap pemuda itu cepat, memotong kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapannya barusan, dengan sedikit rintihan ia memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu sebelum ia membeku begitu mendengar apa yang diucapkan pemuda di depannya kemudian.

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan kita sampai di sini."

Dengan itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan bernuansa biru langit itu, biru yang sama dengan iris matanya tanpa menoleh ataupun menghentikan langkahnya sekalipun. Terus melangkah meninggalkan pemuda yang masih sama dengan posisinya yang lalu. Terduduk membatu di atas tempat tidur.

Tes

Satu tetes air mata lolos dari pertahanannya.

"NARUTOOOOO!"

Teriakan penuh amarah serta kekecewaan itu terdengar hingga keluar mansion, membuat pemuda bersurai emas itu meragu apakah keputusannya ini benar. Meninggalkan pemuda yang disayanginya terisak, menangis karena dirinya. Membutuhkan penjelasan kenapa ia melakukan ini padanya. Tapi ia eratkan kembali kepalan tangannya, keputusannya sudah bulat. Inilah yang terbaik untuknya juga untuk kekasih yang sekarang sudah menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali, melewati gerbang depan mansion itu dan pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

##*###*####*####*####*###*###*###*###*####*####*## #*###*###*####*####*###*####*##

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World .O**

* * *

**4 tahun kemudian**

International Universities Konoha, sebuah unitersitas yang cukup terkenal dengan murid-muridnya yang pintar dan jenius. Banyak dari lulusannya yang menduduki kursi pemerintahan, menjadi orang yang disegani atau pun seseorang yang dikenal diseluruh dunia dengan hasil karyanya.

Di tempat itulah Namikaze Naruto akan melanjutkan pendidikannya yang sempat tertunda satu tahun karena alasan 'ingin cari pengalaman', masuk bermodalkan otak encer dan juga sang ayah yang terus mendesaknya karena ia juga seorang lulusan dari universitas itu. Masuk jurusan seni, untuk yang satu ini ia yang memilihnya sendiri karena tidak berminat dengan usul ayahnya untuk masuk psikologi. Well, itu karena Naruto yang entah bagaimana sulit sekali untuk menerima pelajarannya dan kebebelannya untuk menyadari perasaan orang lain. Jadilah ia masuk jurusan seni.

Ia melangkahkan kaki berlapis sepatu kets putih miliknya menyusuri koridor kampus dengan kepala yang menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari ruangan kelasnya. Ia sedikit kebingungan karena luas kampus ini yang menyamai dua kali lapangan sepak bola.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat siluet seseorang yang melambaikan tangan padanya, seorang pemuda berambut merah bata yang sedang menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakangnya.

"Gaara!" Panggilnya sedikit keras seraya berlari kecil mendekati pemuda bernama Gaara itu.

"Hehehe, gomen kau lama menunggu ya?" Tanya Naruto, ia melihat Gaara menghela napas sebelum berdiri dengan tegak.

"Ayo ke kelas." Ajak Gaara, melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor kampus.

Naruto hanya tertawa pelan dan mengikuti Gaara dari belakang, membiarkan juniornya semasa SMA itu menuntun jalannya. Ia dan Gaara menjadi satu angkatan, apalagi alasannya kalau bukan karena menunda kuliah untuk 'cari pengalaman'.

Ia menatap sejenak pintu ruang kelasnya sebelum melangkah mengikuti Gaara yang telah lebih dulu masuk. Mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan, meneliti setiap sudut dari ruangan yang akan ia tempati untuk beberapa waktu kemudian. Ia berhenti saat menangkap Gaara yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, di sebelahnya juga terdapat seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Pemuda bersurai hitam berantakan dengan iris mata dan wajah yang mirip bahkan sama persis dengannya.

"Hoy! Naruto, napa loe malah bengong?" Ucap pemuda itu, memberi gestur agar ia berjalan mendekat.

"Bisa tidak sih, jangan pakai 'loe' tapi 'kau' atau 'kamu' untuk memanggil seseorang." Ucapnya saat sudah berdiri tepat di depan kedua orang itu.

"Suka-suka gue mau panggil apa dong, toh yang punya mulut gue ini." Ucap pemuda berperawakan sama dengan Naruto itu.

"Yeah, yeah. Terserah kau lah 'Namikaze Menma'." Naruto menatap malas saudara kembar beda kelahirannya itu.

"Yeah, kakak gue tersayang. 'Namikaze Naruto'." Balas Menma.

"Merepotkan, kalian berdua ini benar-benar tidak berubah."

Tiga pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang baru saja bicara, mata _sapphire_ Menma langsung terlihat berkaca-kaca begitu mengetahui siapa gerangan orang yang tengah berjalan mendekat ka arahnya.

"Shika _senpai_~" Panggil Menma dengan nada cerianya.

"Menma, _ohayou_. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Shikamaru, pemuda berambut coklat hitam agak panjang yang dikuncir tinggi itu mengacak rambut Menma. Membuat wajah pemuda itu sedikit dihiasi semburat merah.

Menma menundukan kepalanya, "Baik, senpai sendiri?" Tanyanya pada Shikamaru.

"Aku, seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Shikamaru tersenyum tipis.

"_Nggak _usah pakai elus-elus juga kali."

Shikamaru dengan tiba-tiba menarik kembali tangannya yang berada di atas kepala Menma begitu mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya dari arah belakang. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya dan melihat seseorang yang tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kenapa _loe_, cemburu?" Tanya Menma pada orang itu.

"_Nggak_, cuma bikin _sepet_ mata _aja_. Pagi-pagi sudah main elus-elusan." Ucap pemuda berambut coklat acak-acakan di samping Shikamaru.

"Oh, kirain cemburu _ngeliat_ pacar _loe_ ada _care _sama _gue_." Menma menyeringai melihat pemuda itu sudah seperti ingin meledak.

"Ooop! Bisakah acara rebut-rebutan Shika nya cukup sampai di sini saja?" Lerai Naruto, ia berdiri di depan Kiba dan Menma. Memisahkan kedua orang yang tengah perang deathglare itu dengan kedua tangan yang membentang.

Kiba dan Menma hanya saling pandang sebelum memalingkan wajah mereka secara bersamaan. Menghela napasnya Naruto menatap Shikamaru yang terlihat tidak peduli dengan dua orang yang saling bermusuhan karena dirinya itu.

"Apa? Bukan salahku kalau mereka berdua menyukaiku," Ucapnya malas saat mendapat tatapan mengintimidasi dari Naruto.

"Setidaknya beri kejelasan tentang status mereka, supaya tidak terus bertengkar layaknya anjing dan kucing." Ucap Naruto seraya mununjuk Kiba saat mengatakan anjing dan Menma saat mengatakan kucing.

Ucapan Naruto barusan mendapatkan anggukan serempak dari Kiba dan Menma, mereka lekas menatap Shikamaru yang kini _sweat drop_ sendiri karena melihat kobaran api semangat yang terpancar dari kedua pemuda itu.

"Memangnya tidak bisa kalau keduanya?" Shikamaru bertanya namun segera membungkam mulutnya begitu melihat aura suram dari kedua pemuda di depannya.

"Shika!/_Senpai_!" Panggil Kiba dan Menma bersamaan, mereka menatap Shikamaru yang mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Ha'ah, Kiba adalah kekasihku dan Menma adalah adik dari sahabatku yang paling ku sayangi. Kalian puas?" Jelas Shikamaru.

Mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru barusan Kiba langsung menunjukan cengirannya dan menatap penuh kemenangan pada Menma yang memutar bola matanya bosan, sudah biasa mendengar _senpai_nya yang 'terkesan' menolaknya itu dan tolong beri penekanan pada kata terkesan, karena dilihat dari mana pun _senpai_nya itu pasti mempunyai rasa padanya.

"Yeah, kali ini loe yang menang _puppy."_ Ucap Menma.

"Bukankah aku memang selalu menang darimu huh, _kitty_?" Kiba menyeringai menang, ia mendekap erat sebelah tangan Shikamaru.

"Kalian ini, bukankah kubilang hentikan." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakukan orang-orang terdekatnya ini. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shikamaru.

"Shika, aku tidak tahu kau masuk seni?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ditugasi dosen untuk beberapa hal, makanya aku ke sini."

"Hei Naruto, seharusnya kau panggil kami _senpai_ lho~. Kami kan satu angkatan di atasmu." Ujar Kiba.

"Ha? Untuk apa? Toh itu hanya karena aku menunda kuliahku."

"Tapi tetap saja di sini kami seniormu lho, jadi kamu wajib memanggilku dengan Kiba _senpai_!"

_BRAAK_!

Suara keras yang berasal dari pintu yang didobrak mengejutkan semua yang berada di ruangan itu. Mereka menatap seseorang yang menjadi pelaku dari pendobrakan pintu itu dengan heran. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dengan _style_ _raven_ berdiri tepat di depan pintu, di sampingnya-lebih tepatnya di sisinya terdapat pemuda lain yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada pemuda itu. Pinggangnya yang direngkuh erat oleh jemari pemuda _raven_ membuatnya tubuhnya tertarik lebih dekat pada tubuh sang pemuda.

"Shika, assisten dosen memanggilmu." Ucap pemuda itu, iris _onyx_nya menatap lurus pemuda berkuncir tinggi yang berdiri agak jauh darinya.

"Tidak perlu membuka pintu dengan suara keras begitukan Sasuke, dasar merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru, menatap malas pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Ck! Sudahlah, aku sudah sangat berbaik hati memberitahumu langsung."

"Sasuke, ayo pergi dari sini~" Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu menatap pemuda dalam pelukannya, bergelayut manja dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar dilehernya.

Tangan Sasuke menyusuri tiap lekukan wajah berkulit putih pucat pemuda itu. "Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang _dear_." Dan mengecup singkat bibirnya sebelum ia berlalu pergi.

"Huh! Siapa sih dia? Nggak sopan _banget_!" Gerutu Menma, ia menatap kesal kearah pintu yang baru saja dilewati dua orang tadi.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan '_Bad boy'_ kampus ini." Ucap Kiba.

"_Bad boy_ kampus?" Tanya Menma.

"Yeah, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia _playboy _ yang suka gonta ganti pasangan, setiap hari perempuan dan laki-laki yang ia bawa selalu berbeda. Seperti yang kau lihat tadi, pemuda yang begitu lengket dengannya itu namanya Sai. Salah satu mainannya." Jawab Kiba namun ia segera menutup mulutnya begitu menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

'Dasar bodoh.' Pikir Shikamaru, ia menatap Kiba dengan pandangan serius kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang berdiri bagai patung dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Naruto, maaf kami tidak-"

"Itu...Sa-suke..." Gumaman Naruto menghentikan ucapan Shikamaru, pemuda bersurai pirang itu menatap Shikamaru seakan meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. "Itu Sasuke." Ucapnya-lebih tepatnya untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

Anggukan dari Shikamaru yang berarti iya membuat hatinya semakin berkecamuk, "Ke-kenapa?" Naruto meruntuki dirinya sendiri karena suaranya yang mulai bergetar.

"Naruto, kami minta maaf. Aku dan Shika tidak memberitahumu soal ini."

"..."

"Aku sebenarnya ingin memberitahumu, tapi-"

"Cukup. Aku permisi sebentar." Ucap Naruto cepat, memotong ucapan Kiba. Ia berjalan mendekati pintu dan hanya mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan Kiba yang nampak akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Ia butuh sendiri, berpikir dengan kepalanya yang semerawut seperti sekarang tidak akan bisa membawanya pada jalan keluar.

"Shika, apa kita melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Aku tidak ingin Naruto seperti ini." Ucap Kiba pada pemuda di sampingnya, wajahnya nampak sangat khawatir.

"Tenanglah," Shikamaru mengusap rambut Kiba, "Dia akan baik-baik saja, hanya butuh sendiri." Ucapnya menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

Menma yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan para seniornya terlihat sangat penasaran. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja semua ucapan yang didengarnya ia yakini berhubungan dngan kakaknya dan semua yang berhubungan dengan kakaknya adalah urusannya. "Apa ada yang _nggak gue tau_?" Tanyanya yang berhasil menarik perhatian Shikamaru dan Kiba.

Mereka berdua saling pandang dan nampak terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya. Ia mulai kesal karena sepertinya ia tak akan mendapatkan jawaban. "_Gue_ tanya, apa ada yang _nggak_ _gue_ _tau_?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

Shikamaru menghela napasnya dan mengacak surai hitam Menma, "Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Ucap Shikamaru meski ia tahu jika ucapannya barusan tidak akan menghilangkan rasa penasaran _kohai_-nya ini.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Naruto tengah duduk pada salah satu bangku taman yang ada di Universitas Konoha, kepalanya tertunduk. Menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang nampak gusar dengan iris sapphirenya yang seakan ingin menumpahkan cairan asin yang akan membasahi pipinya. Ia tengah berpikir, memikirkan kenapa ia harus seperti ini, kenapa ia harus mengingat lagi masa lalunya, kenapa semuanya seakan mempermainkan ia, kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan seseorang yang ingin ia lupakan.

'_Kami sama_, apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?'

Pemuda itu pun hanya bisa menatap kosong rumput hijau di dekat kakinya, meratapi nasibnya yang harus sekali lagi merasakan sakit yang hampir membunuhnya.

'Sasuke,'

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu menyeringai, mata kelamnya menatap punggung berbalut jaket orange milik pemuda yang amat sangat ia kenal dulu dengan seringai yang entah seberapa lebarnya. Menatap pemandangan yang sangat ditunggunya selama bertahun-tahun. Ia mendongakan kepalanya dengan punggung yang menyandar pada batang pohon besar di belakangnya. Dikepalanya kini tengah tersusun berbagai rencana untuk sang pemuda manis itu.

'_Well come back, My seme_.'

**_To be continue_.**.. XD

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Gaaaaaah! Sumpah ini fiksi gagal banget! Mana SasuNarunya! Kenapa malah NaruSasu semua di sini?! Sumpah! Gagal! Gagal!

Kenapa malah ku publish fiksi kayak gini! Padahal udah bilang kalau nggak bakal publish fiksi baru kalau belum tamat satu! Dasar otak error! Bebel! *Mencak-mencak ngatain diri sendiri*

Nggak apa-apalah, ini hanya untuk selingan.. XD #plakkk! Jadi updatenya bakal lama bangeeeeeeeet pake banget lagi.

Karena itu, silahkan di review kalau anda semua ingin fiksi ini dilanjutkan!  
Tenang saja, chapter kedua dan seterusnya akan jadi SasuNaru. MUTLAK! NGGAK AKAN DIRUBAH LAGI!

Tapi mungkin untuk flashback ada NaruSasu, hanya slight bukan pair utama XD

I LOPE NARUSASUNARU/SASUNARUSASU~~~

.

.

.

Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :** Um.. a-ano... apa masih ada yang nunggu fic ini?

Err... aku nggak tahu harus bilang apa pas liat review yang lebih dari dua puluh T^T minna sa~n arigatou reviewnya~~~

Kukira fic ini nggak bakal ada yang review hiksu... *ngelap ingus*

Ternyata masih ada yang mau baca fic abal buatanku ini

Oh, iya.. maaf nggak balas review ya^^.. nanti ku PM deh yang log in , tapi nggak janji #plaaaak!

Yang guest aja deh ^^

**Guest 1 :**

Nggak apa-apa,, makasih udah mau baca ya ^^

**Koukei :**

Makasi~h... kamu ini bikin aku tersipu -/- #plakkk!

Aku lanjut nih! Baca ya ^^

**Guest 2 :  
**

**Oy..** Kalo nggak jahat nggak sero dong!

Aku lanjut kok! Tapi yang menderita bukan Naru doang kok! ^^

Makasih reviewnya ^^

**Guest 3 :**

Aku sih suka dua-duanya, jadi nggak masalah buatku ^^ Makasih reviewnya XD

**0nyxVsSapphireSky :**

Kamu jahat bangt sama Naru.. uhhh... dia udah banyak menderita tau -3-

Pokoknya request dikabulkan! XD #plakkk! Makasih reviewnya ^^

**aphro :**

Sankyuu~ T^T

I just newbie author,,, n my fiksi can't be so good as u say T^T

Thank to review ^^

**kirika no karin :**

Wokeh! ^,~d

**And, untuk readers yang log in juga :**

**Dee chan - tik, AAind88 , miszshanty05, NaughtyStrom , hanazawa kay, devilojoshi, **

**Armelle Aquamar Eira, kinana, LadySaphireBlue, nasusay, Hinan Dyan , Princess Love Naru Is Nay, **

**devilluke ryu shin, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, uchikaze nisa, & tsunzoro.**

So, silahkan baca~

Let's enjoyed!

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Fiction : Uzumaki Kagari**

**Genre : Romance(?), Drama**

**Rate : M but T+ for this chapter**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, little NaruSasu.**

**Slight : ShikaKiba, ShikaMenma, MenmaNaru, SasuMenma, NaruGaa,Itachi nggak tau sama siapa(?), atc.**

**.**

**Warning : Yaoi, Sho-Ai, Boys Love, BoyxBoy, incest, Brother complex, OOC kelas berat untuk Sasuke, aneh, gaje, Typo dan kawan-kawan sebangsanya.**

**!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**But,**

**You can try to read and don't flame!**

**Uzumaki Kagari present... My X-Uke is My Seme**

**.**

**Chapter 2, Brothers**

##*###*####*####*####*###*###*###*###*###*###*###* ###*####*####*###*####*##

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World .O**

**.**

Malam ini sunyi, namun ketenangannya begitu menentramkan hati. Malam yang indah dengan ribuan bintang yang yang bertebaran dilangit hitam. Begitu bersinar, meski tak secerah sinar bulan yang tampak malu-malu berselimut awan kelabu.

Netra biru itu menatap ke langit, menengadah. Merasa terselamatkan oleh kerlap-kerlipnya bintang malam. Setidaknya, malam ini ia tak melihat langit kelam tanpa cahaya. Membuatnya sedikit lega karena tak harus menatap hamparan kegelapan yang sama seperti matanya. Entah... apa ia bisa bertahan setelah ini, satu kampus dengannya, sering melihatnya.

Seseorang yang ia kecewakan dulu...

Sungguh... ia tidak tahu.

"Melamun, atau... lagi mikirin gue?"

Biru musim panas itu beralih menatap sosok yang tengah berjalan kearahnya, "Dua-duanya... kurasa." Ia sedikit tertawa.

Reflika yang begitu kontras dengannya itu menyeringai, menampakkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang berbaris rapi. Naruto menggeser sedikit duduknya agar pemuda beriris serupa dengannya itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Rasanya gue cemburu sama lamunan loe yang satu lagi." Ini lagi, adiknya ini memang suka sekali menggodanya.

"Aku lebih cemburu pada Shikamaru yang selalu mendapat perhatian lebih darimu." Naruto mengembalikan tatapannya ke atas, menatap hamparan langit malam yang menaungi mereka. Ia mendengar adiknya itu tertawa kecil dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahunya.

"Loe sama Shika _senpai_ itu beda."

"Bedanya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Cinta sama suka itu beda."

Senyum terukir dibibir tipisnya, ia memilih untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dengan keheningan yang perlahan masuk. Menyeruak diantara hembusan angin malam yang menerpa tubuh mereka. Tak perlu untuk berucap, diam saja sudah cukup bagi keduanya untuk mengetahui pikiran masing-masing. Menyelam dalam setiap hembusan napas mereka yang hampir bersamaan.

'Cinta dan sayang juga berbeda.' Iris biru Menma perlahan menutup saat hembusan napas hangat menerpa keningnya. Diikuti dengan belaian lembut pada rambut hitamnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan, tapi jangan sampai 'dia' tahu." Menma merasakan gerakan jari pada rambutnya terhenti untuk sesaat sebelum kembali mengelusnya lembut. Dugaannya benar, Naruto memang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Tidak ada kata-kata kasar dalam ucapan Menma barusan, adiknya hanya begitu jika ia sedang benar-benar serius. Ia terkejut hingga jemarinya sempat terdiam sepersekian detik saat mengelus rambut adiknya itu. Naruto tahu Menma menyadarinya, tapi ia lebih memilih diam dan memandangi indahnya bintang-bintang dimalam ini.

'Cinta itu sendiri juga berbeda...'

* * *

**.**

##*###*####*####*####*###*###*###*###*##*###*###*# ##*####*####*###*####*##

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World .O**

**.**

* * *

Langkah kaki itu begitu ragu saat berjalan mendekati seorang pemuda di sana. Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah bercengkrama dengan adiknya. Ia ragu, apa Naruto akan memaafkannya? Apa dia akan marah? Tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya?

"Kiba? Kenapa kau berdiri di situ?" Pemuda bersurai coklat itu terkejut saat Naruto memanggil namanya.

"A –aku..." Kiba memalingkan wajahnya, ia akan menghadapi ini. Jika Naruto marah. maka ia memang seharusnya menerima kemarahan itu. Ia memang salah.

"Naruto," Mata itu melihat iris biru yang memandangnya datar. "Aku salah, aku tidak memberitahumu. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu seperti ini. Aku... aku –"

"Kiba." Panggilan itu menghentikan ucapannya. "Tidak perlu, ini bukan salahmu." Senyuman lebar itu, cengiran yang selalu membuat pemuda itu secerah matahari.

"Naruto... terima kasih." Naruto tidak menyalahkannya, Naruto memaafkannya. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Naruto.

"Sudahlah, kau itu kenapa sih? Tak perlu berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis begitu kan?" Naruto berjalan mendekati Kiba, merangkul teman semasa SMPnya itu.

"Siapa yang mau menangis?!" Ucap Kiba, ia mendelik kesal saat Naruto mencolek-colek pipinya.

"Matamu mera~h..." Ucap Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

"Apa sih!"

"Hahaha! Tuh, kau marah karena aku benar!"

"Naruto!"

Ia melihat kedua pemuda itu tertawa, bercanda dengan kakaknya yang terus menggoda Kiba dengan ucapannya. Membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu nampak kesal namun tak jarang juga tertawa. Terlihat lucu, eh?

Kakaknya tertawa, dengan parasnya yang seakan-akan juga menikmati candaan mereka. Seakan-akan semua gurauan itu menyenangkan hatinya. Ia tidak bisa dibohongi. Wajah itu tidak tertawa, wajah itu tidak terlihat senang dimatanya. Wajah itu mengguratkan ekspresi lain, begitu jelas dimatanya. Sama dengan ekspresi yang dilihatnya dulu. Naruto tidak bisa membohonginya, tidak akan pernah meski ia tutupi dibalik kain gelap yang tebal. Ia tetap bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, apa yang ada dibaliknya.

"Che!" Lebih baik ia pergi dari tempat ini dari pada harus melihat kepalsuan kakaknya itu. Ia mengenyahkan beban tubuhnya dari kursi. Berjalan melewati kedua pemuda yang belum selesai-selesai juga bercanda ria.

"Menma, kau mau kemana?" Pertanyaan Naruto hanya ia jawab dengan lambaian tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Membosankan, sungguh membosankan. Ia bukan orang yang bisa duduk diam dan memperhatikan pelajaran, bukan pula orang yang datang ketempat seperti ini untuk bercengkrama dengan teman-teman baru. Ia itu tipe orang yang lebih menyukai kesendirian, jangan salah. Ia bukan anti sosial, kesendirian itu artinya ia tidak perlu harus mendapatkan tatapan-tatapan 'lapar' dari orang-orang yang melewatinya.

Seperti sekarang, ia keluar dari kelasnya karena tidak ingin melihat sosok palsu kakaknya. Tapi, karena itu pula ia harus menerima tatapan lapar itu.

Ia akui dirinya ini menarik, sangat malahan. Kulitnya yang putih tanpa cacat meski ia ini sering berkelahi dan mendapat luka di sana-sini. Ajaibnya, semua luka itu mudah sekali pulih. Tubuhnya yang termasuk dalam kategori bagus, tidak gemuk, tidak kurus, ramping dan sedikit otot yang membentuk. _Perfect_.

Penampilannya yang tidak buta mode juga mendukungnya, sangat enak untuk dipandang. Oh, ayolah... ia sangat sempurna dengan semua yang dimilikinya.

Karena itu juga ia benci dirinya sendiri, selalu menarik perhatian dimana pun ia berada. Layaknya satu iklan yang pernah ia lihat di televisi, semua mata tertuju padanya. Haha.

Gadis-gadis, ia benci sekali. Mereka cerewet –yang satu ini pengecualian untuk sang kakak. Dandanan mereka yang mencolok mata dengan berbagai pernak-pernik kalung, cincin, gelang, kunciran dengan berbagai warna. Juga bedak mereka yang tebalnya lebih dari dua senti.

Ia benci gadis-gadis.

_Bruuk_!

"_Shit_!" Menma mengumpat kesal saat tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang, ia menatap tajam orang yang baru saja menabraknya. Matanya sedikit menyipit menyadari jika ia pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya. Rambut donkernya yang 'menjulang' ke atas, mata hitam tajam, orang ini yang masuk sembarangan ke kelasnya kemarin kan?

"Tidak mengatakan apa pun?" Alisnya terangkat, tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan barusan.

"Hah? Memangnya apa yang harus gue bilang?" Tanya Menma, ia melihat orang di depannya itu tersenyum. Menyebalkan dalam penglihatannya.

_Plak_!

Menma menampik keras tangan orang itu saat tiba-tiba saja menyentuh dagunya, "Ngapain loe pegang-pegang gue?" Tanya Menma, ia tak menyembunyikan rasa tak suka atas perlakuan orang itu.

"Kau menabrakku, sekarang berkata kasar padaku. Satu maaf tidak akan menghapus kesalahanmu."

"Che! Siapa juga yang mau minta maaf sama loe. Minggir, gue mau jalan." Ucap Menma, ia melangkah maju dan berjalan melewati pemuda di depannya. Ia sedikit menyenggol bahu pemuda itu saat melewatinya.

_Grep_

Namun, satu tarikan pada tangan kirinya sukses membuat Menma menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan menatap tak suka orang yang sudah menarik tangannya. "Apa sih mau loe? Lepasin tangan gue!" Ucapnya kesal.

"Satu malam mungkin bisa menghapus kesalahanmu padaku." Ucapan itu selesai, hanya sepersekian detik bibir itu sudah menyatu dengan bibirnya. _Shock_. Perlu beberapa detik lamanya untuk ia menyadari apa yang terjadi. Bibirnya dibungkam. Ia... dicium.

_Buagh_!

"Brengsek!" Teriak Menma, refleks ia langsung memukul kuat rahang orang yang telah berani-beraninya menyentuh bibirnya. Menciumnya. Ia menatap tajam orang yang kini tengah berusaha bangkit berdiri dari lantai. Napasnya memburu, ia marah, kesal, dan masih banyak lagi yang ia rasakan. Ia menggosok kasar permukaan bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, menghapus jejak liur yang berada dibibirnya.

"Loe!" Ia menarik kaos depan pemuda itu. "_Fuck_! Berani banget loe nyium gue brengsek!" Teriaknya tepat di depan wajah pemuda itu.

Mata hitam itu menatap wajah dengan tiga pasang garis horizon Menma, ia menyeka darah yang berada di sudut bibirnya. Ia menggerakkan wajahnya ke samping dan mengatakan sesuatu tepat di telinga Menma. "Dua malam, dengan _bondage_. Baru aku bisa menghapus kesalahanmu."

Ucapan yang sukses membuat gunung api dikepalanya meletus, kepalan tangan Menma kembali melayang ke wajah orang itu, bersiap untuk menghantam keras wajah menyebalkannya. Namun dengan sangat mudahnya dihentikan. Ia menatap penuh amarah, penghinaan ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa marah.

"Tidak untuk kedua kalinya kau memukulku, manis." Menma menyipitkan matanya saat tangan yang menahan pukulannya itu meremas kencang kepalan tangannya. Gigi-giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah yang sudah sampai keubun-ubunnya. Orang ini benar-benar berengsek.

"Sasuke!" Perhatian Menma dan orang itu sedikit teralih saat seorang wanita dengan rambut merah menyala berkacamata berlari mendekati mereka.

"Heh! Lepaskan tanganmu dari Sasukeku!" Teriak wanita itu, ia menyentakan tangan Menma yang mencengkram kaos orang itu dan langsung menatap cemas pemuda yang ia panggil dengan nama 'Sasuke' itu. "Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja? Bibirmu berdarah!" Ucap wanita itu, ia menyentuh sisian bibir Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Karin." Ucap Sasuke seraya menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan wanita itu.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa! Bi –bibirmu berdarah!" Ucap wanita itu cemas.

"Loe, Karin?" Wanita itu berbalik saat mendengar namanya disebut, ia menatap tajam pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan yang telah memukul Sasuke'nya' itu. Namun matanya langsung mengerjap dan menunjukkan ekspresi penuh keterkejutan.

"Menma? Kau benar Menma?" Tanyanya memastikan. Wanita itu menatap tak percaya saat pemuda di depannya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Menma, ya Tuhan! Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kalau rumor kau tinggal bersama ayahmu itu benar!" Ucap Karin, mata beriris merahnya menatap Menma tidak percaya. "Eh, tapi kenapa kau memukul Sasuke?" Tanyanya, pandangannya berubah tajam .

"Che! Tanyakan saja sendiri pada orang di belakang loe itu, dan... bisa loe lepasin tangan gue sekarang. Sas'uke'." Ucap Menma dengan sedikit penekanan.

Sasuke menatap pemuda beriris biru langit itu, ia melepaskan kepalan tangan yang ditahannya sejak tadi. Bibirnya sedikit terangkat saat tangan itu langsung ditarik dengan kasarnya. Mengatai ia uke, eh? Menarik.

"Loe! Nggak akan lolos dari gue!" Menma manatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan mengancam segarang-garangnya singa dan melangkahkan kakinya ke depan. "Minggir." Ucapnya dingin, tak mengindahkan tatapan bingung dari Karin yang ia senggol dengan sengaja. Ia berdecak kesal saat pemuda bernama Sasuke itu tersenyum dan memberi ia jalan dengan memiringkan tubuhnya.

Tatapan mereka bertemu, hanya sesaat sebelum Menma mengalihkan pandangannya. Ini hari yang sial. Ia mencatat kata-kata itu dalam buku memori diotaknya.

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada yang seperti dia, sudah bertahun-tahun ia tak pernah mendapatkan tatapan seperti tadi lagi. Seseorang yang menantangnya, tidak takut padanya. Selama ini hanya dia seorang. Tapi, ia menemukannya. Begitu mirip, wajahnya, juga sikapnya.

"Dia itu, dasar aneh."

Sasuke melirik wanita di sampingnya, "Kau kenal pemuda tadi?" Tanyanya.

"Iya, dia Menma. Semacam saudara sepupuku." Jawab Karin, "Dia itu memang sedikit aneh, dari kecil sampai sekarang selalu saja sifatnya seperti itu. Sangat berbeda dari Naruto, padahal wajah mereka mirip."

"Naruto?" Ulang Sasuke, kenapa nama Naruto dibawa-bawa?

"Kakaknya, wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Menma. Ah, tapi aku lebih suka Naruto. Sifatnya sih sama, tapi Naruto lebih sopan dan baik."

Menma adalah adik Naruto, tidak mengherankan. Karena itu mereka mirip, karena itu juga ia merasakan perasaan sakit ini saat melihat pemuda itu.

Seringai nampak menghiasi wajah Sasuke. Ia sangat beruntung, eh? Menemukan seseorang yang hampir sama dan ternyata dia adik dari seseorang yang memberikannya rasa sakit ini dulu, hingga sekarang. Apa ini takdir, ia ingin sekali bersorak ria karena Tuhan yang telah sangat baik hati sekali memberikan takdir ini padanya. Ini yang ditunggu-tunggunya. Pembalasan. Atas apa yang dilakukan dia dulu.

Semburat merah menjalar dikedua pipi Karin melihat senyum –serinngai memukau yang diperlihatkan Sasuke. Ia merasakan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat saat melihat senyum itu.

"Karin."

"Ha –hai!" Ia terlihat begitu gugup saat sepasang mata _onyx_ itu terarah padanya.

"Aku ingin bermain." Wajah Karin semakin memerah, ia merasakan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang diperutnya. Ia begitu senang mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Akhirnya, Sasuke menginginkannya. Ia telah menunggu ini lama dan Sasuke akhirnya melirik ia.

Karin mengangguk dengan malu-malu, ia pasrah saat Sasuke menarik tangannya dan membawa ia pergi dari tempat itu.

Biarlah seperti ini dulu, kejantanannya yang berdenyut tak sabar saat pikirannya melantunkan nama itu. Biarlah ia puaskan dengan yang lain. Hanya sebentar lagi ia harus menunggu. Beberapa laki-laki dan wanita ini akan ia jadikan peredam sementara gejolak hasratnya. Sebelum santapan utama ia dapatkan.

Benar... sedikit camilan, sebelum yang utama dihidangkan.

Sasuke menjilat bibir bawahnya, ia tidak sabar menunggu saat itu tiba. Akan sangat menyenangkan saat akhirnya... yang ia nantikan, akan ia dapatkan.

* * *

**.**

##*###*####*####*####*###*###*###*###*##*###*###*# ##*####*####*###*####*##

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World .O**

**.**

* * *

_Prak_!

Kaca itu retak dengan satu kepalan tangan yang menjadi pusatnya. Mengalirkan darah segar dari buku-buku jari yang sedikit tergores retakan kaca itu. Beberapa refleksi pantulan seseorang terlihat pada bagian-bagian kaca yang terpisah. Menampakkan seseorang dengan tatapan berkilat penuh amarah. Tetesan-tetesan air mengalir menyusuri garis wajahnya hingga leher sebelum hilang, terserap kain kemeja hijau bergaris hitamnya.

Marah.

Kesal.

Ia ingin sekali membuat orang itu babak belur oleh tangannya sendiri, sampai mati kalau perlu karena telah dengan beraninya mencium bibirnya. Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu akan benar-benar mati ditangannya.

Menma mengambil ponsel hitam dikantung depan _jeans_nya saat ponsel itu bergetar beberapa kali. Ia melihat layar itu menampakkan sebuah nama.

"Naruto."

"_Menma, kau dimana? Kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi!" _Suara itu terdengar kesal.

"Naruto, bisa loe ke sini?" Tanya Menma, mengacuhkan pertanyaan kakaknya itu.

"_Kau kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" _Suara Naruto terdengar khawatir ditelinganya.

"Toilet 5*. Sekarang." Menma menutup sambungan telepon itu setelah mengatakan dimana ia berada. Ia menaruh ponsel hitam itu di samping keran _washtafel_ dan memejamkan matanya. Ia sangat kesal. Bibir orang brengsek itu menciumnya. Bahkan menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"AARGH! BRENGSEK!"

"MENMA!"

Dengan cepat ia merasakan tubuhnya dibalik, ia melihat kakaknya yang menatap ia dengan penuh kekhawatiran. "Menma, apa yang kau lakukan! Apa yang terjadi!" Menma mendengar suara Naruto yang sedikit bergetar disela teriakannya. Ia tak mendengarkan apa isi teriakan itu, tangannya bergerak ke belakang tubuh kakaknya tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto. "Menma! Kau mendengar –Mmmph!"

Sangat terkejut, mata bermanik biru itu membulat dengan sempurnanya saat dengan tiba-tiba pemuda di depannya menyatukan bibir mereka. Merengkuhnya dalam pelukan erat. Naruto meremas bahu Menma keras karena terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka adiknya akan menciumnya tiba-tiba.

Mata Naruto melirik Menma yang tengah memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciumannya. Ia sedikit mengernyit saat bibir bawahnya digigit dengan keras, ia memberi celah lidah yang terus menerus menjilati bibirnya itu untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Tubuh Naruto semakin tertarik mendekat, Menma membalik posisi mereka hingga Naruto membelakangi kaca yang sudah retak dimana-mana. Tubuhnya semakin terhimpit oleh tubuh adiknya itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa Menma bersikap seperti ini?

Perlahan, tangannya yang meremas kedua bahu Menma beralih ke belakang leher adiknya itu. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman adiknya. Lidah mereka bersentuhan dan saling melilit, terkadang Naruto membiarkan lidahnya ditarik dan kembali saling mengecap.

Naruto melenguh saat helaian pirangnya diremas kencang dan semakin menekan kepalanya untuk memperdalam cumbuan mereka. Kedua tangannya yang melingkar dileher Menma juga semakin erat. Lidah Menma menjilat luka dibibirnya, ia kembali melenguh merasakan bibirnya yang ditarik dan diemut kencang.

Kepala Menma bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencium Naruto semakin panas. Berkali-kali ia mengigit bibir bawah kakaknya dan kembali memasuki rongga mulut Naruto, ia menyesap setiap rasa dalam mulut sang kakak. Mengirimkan liur miliknya ke dalam mulut Naruto. Ia semakin berani saat Naruto meneguk ludah mereka yang bercampur dan ikut bermain dengan lidahnya.

"Nnnh..." Desahan itu meluncur mulus dari Naruto, menambah liar ciuman diantara mereka. Bibir Naruto yang begitu lembut dilidahnya. Rasa manis yang selalu dicecapnya saat melumat bibir ini selalu membuatnya menginginkan lebih.

Dengan cepat Menma melepaskan bibir itu, mengakhiri ciuman panasnya yang telah berlangsung dalam hitungan menit itu. Ia menangkup wajahnya dengan satu tangan dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ini berbahaya.

"Maaf." Ucapnya hampir tak terdengar.

Naruto melihat adiknya itu menunduk, napas mereka masih terlihat sama-sama tak beraturan. Tersengal-sengal, berusaha sebanyak mungkin mentransfer oksigen keparu-paru mereka.

"Menma..." Panggil Naruto, namun si empunya nama masih menundukkan wajahnya. Tak mau menatapnya.

Dengan perlahan, tangan Naruto menyentuh wajah tertunduk itu dan menariknya agar ia dapat melihatnya. Ia tersenyum lembut mendapati wajah penuh rasa bersalah yang ditunjukan Menma. "Apa sekarang sudah tidak kesal?" Tanyanya lembut. Naruto tahu apa yang dipikirkan adiknya sekarang.

"Sedikit." Jawab Menma.

Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban adiknya itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Menma. "Kalau sekarang?" Tanyanya lagi.

Menma tersenyum mendapati sikap biasa Naruto, ia menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak kakaknya itu dan merengkuh tubuh rampingnya. "Tidak lagi." Ucapnya seraya menghirup aroma citrus yang menguar diceruk leher Naruto.

"Baguslah, karena bibirku sedikit sakit kau gigit." Naruto tertawa saat mendengar dengusan pelan adiknya. Ia mengelus punggung Menma dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati rengkuhan hangat dari adiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Punggung berbalut kemeja merah yang sejak tadi bersandar diri disisi luar pintu toilet perlahan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Iris seindah batu _emerald_ itu melirik pintu di sampingnya, ia tak melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Tapi ia tak perlu melihat karena ia tahu yang terjadi. Matanya beralih menatap dinding putih keabu-abuan di depannya. Koridor ini cukup sepi karena sebagian mahasiswa telah masuk dalam kelasnya. Tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kedua pemuda itu seandainya pun ia pergi.

Kelopak mata itu tertutup sejenak sebelum kembali terbuka, kaki berbalut sepatu kets hitamnya melangkah menjauhi tempatnya bersandar tadi. Memilih pergi dan berpura-pura tidak melihat atau pun mendengar apapun. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

##*###*####*####*####*###*###*###*###*###*###*###* ###*####*####*###*####*##

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World .O**

**.**

* * *

Sejak tadi, mata _onyx_nya terus saja melihat senyum lebar dari seseorang yang duduk pada sofa marun diruangannya. Sesekali ia melihat orang itu tertawa dengan mata yang menatap lurus pada televisi di depannya. Tidak ada yang lucu pada acara televisi itu, malah kini televisi itu tengah menayangkan sebuah ftv dengan pemainnya yang tengah menangis ria dicampakan kekasihnya.

"Kau sedang senang?" Pertanyaannya sukses membuat mata serupa langit malam itu beralih menatapnya.

"Sangat _Ani_." Jawaban itu disertai senyuman lebar adiknya.

"Pergi ke klinik, aku tidak ingin _Tou san_ melihat luka diwajahmu itu."

Sasuke tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan kakaknya, ia mengenyahkan beban tubuhnya dari sofa dan berjalan mendekatinya. Ia melangkah memutari meja penuh tumpukan buku yang menghalanginya dan sang kakak. Menggerakkan tangannya untuk memutar kursi dimana kakaknya itu duduk. "Luka ini tidak sakit." Ucap Sasuke, ia menumpukan kedua tangannya pada masing-masing sisian kursi.

"Kau tahu kan, hatiku ini lebih sakit." Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum pada kakaknya.

Mata kelam itu saling beradu, dengan tatapan yang sama. Begitu datar namun berbeda arti. Itachi menghela napasnya dan menyingkirkan sebelah tangan Sasuke yang menahan kursi tempatnya duduk. "Jika kau menjadi seperti 'ini', aku tidak akan melakukan itu padamu dulu."

Sasuke tersenyum dan menyandarkan kedua tangannya pada meja di belakangnya, "Jadi kau menyesal? Tidak Uchiha sekali." Ucap Sasuke.

Ucapan itu sindiran, ia tahu meski Sasuke tak mengatakannya. Menyesal, tidak pernah dalam hidupnya seorang Uchiha Itachi menyesal. Sasuke hanya tidak tahu. Itu saja.

"Pergilah jika urusanmu di sini sudah selesai." Ucap Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku-buku di atas mejanya. Tangannya dengan cekatan menulis ulang deretan huruf pada buku lain di meja itu.

"Dia kembali _Aniki_." Tangan Itachi terhenti untuk sesaat.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya acuh.

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke memperhatikan sang kakak yang terus berpura-pura tidak peduli. Ia menyeringai dan menundukan tubuhnya mendekat pada Itachi. "Kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan." Ucapnya di samping telinga Itachi. Sasuke kembali menegakan tubuhnya dan mengangkat bahunya saat kakaknya itu tak juga berkata sedikitpun. Ini akan membosankan kalau saja Itachi tidak bisa dipengaruhi. Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan itu, melangkah mendekati pintu ruangan itu. Tidak asik jika Itachi diam saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tangan yang sejak tadi menuliskan deretan kata itu berhenti saat Sasuke menutup pintu ruangannya. Ia terdiam dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada kertas putih di atas meja. Ia mendengarnya, begitu jelas.

Dia kembali.

_Terk_!

Bolpoin itu patah menjadi dua karena tekanan keras pada jari-jari yang menggenggamnya. Menumpahkan sedikit tinta cair berwarna hitam di atas kertas, memberikan noda tak terhapus pada putihnya kertas itu. Seperti noda dalam kehidupan yang takkan pernah bisa dihapus, karena waktu itu telah berlalu. Kehidupannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

##*###*####*####*####*###*###*###*###*###*###*###* ###*####*####*###*####*##

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World .O**

**.**

Lukisan, goresan cat dengan berbagai warna yang berpadu di atas kanvas putih. Suatu cara menyampaikan keindahan dalam benak, dalam kehidupan. Menuntut imaginasi tinggi yang terus menerus bervariasi. Bebas, namun mengikat. Indah, namun terkekang. Sebatas... khayalan belaka. Suatu bentuk impian yang tak sanggup dicapainya.

"Indah, tapi tetap aku tak bisa menyentuhnya." Ucapan itu begitu lirih, hanya ia yang mendengar. Netra birunya memandang lembut goresan cat yang didominasi warna hitam di hadapannya. Memang indah, namun menyimpan banyak makna tak terartikan oleh pandangannya.

"_Black rose, not bad._"

_Sapphire_ itu beralih menatap pemuda di sampingnya, "Aku tidak tahu, arti lukisan ini." Ucapnya seraya kembali menatap lukisan di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat melukisnya?"

Naruto tersenyum, ia mengangkat tangannya sebahu dan memperlihatkan telapak tangannya. "Kemarikan tanganmu." Ucapnya. Ia tersenyum saat pemuda di sampingnya menuruti permintaannya. "Aku memulainya dari sini." Tangan itu menuntun jari-jari dalam genggamannya menyusuri goresan hitam di atas kanvas.

"Lalu bunga kedua." Goresan cat itu tidak rata, bertekstur dan sedikit kasar ditangannya. Ia menekuk jarinya saat tangan yang menggenggamnya menuntun ia untuk menyentuh bunga ketiga dalam lukisan itu. Bunga itu layu, hanya tersisa beberapa kelopak hitam dengan kelopak lain yang berjatuhan di atas tanah.

"Itu menyedihkan."

Kening Naruto berkerut saat mendengar ucapan pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah datar tanpa ekspresi pemuda itu.

"Menyedihkan? Maksudmu ini lukisan yang menyedihkan Gaara?" Tanya Naruto, ia melihat pemuda itu meliriknya dan melepaskan tangan yang digenggamnya.

"Tiga mawar, kau sedang melukis perasaanmu Naruto _nii_." Ucap Gaara, melihat reaksi Naruto yang biasa-biasa saja setelah mendengar ucapannya. Gaara tahu jika ia benar.

"Begitu..." Naruto memejamkan matanya, kursi yang didudukinya sedikit tergeser ke belakang saat ia bangun. "Lalu... menurutmu, siapa mawar ketiga itu Gaara?" Ia menatap _emerald_ Gaara.

"Kau." Jawab Gaara. Ia melihat senior semasa SMAnya itu tersenyum, senyum yang sering dilihatnya. Palsu.

"Bukan." Naruto menepuk bahu Gaara dan melangkah melewati pemuda itu. "Aku selalu berharap mawar itu aku Gaara, tapi kenyataannya aku hanya si pemilik dari tiga mawar itu." Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak ada dalam lukisan itu yang menggambarkan diriku."

Gaara memang tak bisa melihatnya, apa dan bagaimana ekspresi Naruto dibalik punggungnya sekarang. Tapi ada satu perasaan yang pasti dirasakan pemuda pirang itu sekarang, sejak dulu.

"_Jaa_ Gaara."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Tidak ada dalam lukisan itu yang menggambarkan diriku.'

Haha. Rasanya ingin sekali ia tertawa mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan tadi. Apa yang ia lakukan? Berpura-pura lagi? Atau membuat sandiwara baru dalam suatu drama. Ucapan yang buruk untuk menghadapi seorang yang pintar seperti Gaara.

Karena itu ia memilih untuk menghindar, pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sampai ia bisa mempunyai alasan yang bagus mungkin, untuk ia jawab saat Gaara bertanya hal itu lagi.

Naruto menghela napasnya saat menyadari satu hal di tengah lamunannya. Penyakit 'jalan tanpa arah'nya kambuh lagi. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya saat tidak ada seorang pun yang ia kenal di wilayah kampus ini. Ia pasti berjalan cukup jauh hingga ia telah melewati area seni*. Alisnya berkerut melihat papan bertuliskan sosial politik pada beberapa pintu di koridor yang ia lewati.

Oh, bagus sekali. Sekarang ia tersesat di kampusnya sendiri. Lengkaplah sudah penderitaannya. Apakah tidak bisa lebih buruk dari ini, eh?

_Grep_

"Hei! –"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _dobe_."

Protesan itu lenyap entah kemana, ia yang terkejut saat tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik dari belakang hingga tubuhnya hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan, kini hanya bisa terdiam. Membungkam mulutnya saat mendengar suara yang begitu dikenalnya, dulu. Panggilan yang sangat akrab ditelinganya, dulu. Mata yang telah begitu lama menenggelamkan ia dalam kelamnya malam. Wajah yang sangat familiar untuknya.

"Sa –suke..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit malam, begitu gelap. Akankah ia tersesat lagi dalam gelapnya malam itu. Kembali terperosok dalam jurang, terperangkap dalam pandangan datar yang menyimpan sejuta pengertian. Ia sudah lepas, salah. Ia sudah melepaskannya, langit malam itu bukan lagi miliknya.

Tapi, bagaimana jika langit malam itu sendiri yang mendatanginya. Batu Onyx itu sendiri yang terus melihatnya. Akankah ia tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Kau, tidak berubah dari terakhir kali aku melihatmu." Mata kelam itu terus menatap pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya sejak... sejak mata itu melihat sang pemuda pirang. Mata itu masih sebiru yang diingatnya, wajah dengan tiga pasang garis horizon itu masih setampan dalam ingatannya. Rambut pirangnya, mungkinkah sehalus yang ia ingat dulu. Tubuhnya juga hanya sedikit bertambah tinggi. Tidak banyak dari diri Naruto yang berubah.

"Kau sangat berubah dari terakhir kali aku melihatmu." Ucap Naruto membalikan kata-kata yang didengarnya, ia tersenyum. Tak tampak memang, tapi sejak tadi ia merasa risih terus dipandangi oleh pemuda di sampingnya. Melihatnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

Sasuke menggeser posisi duduknya menyamping, ia menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada punggung kursi taman tempatnya duduk. Membuat tubuhnya menghadap kearah Naruto. "Aku memang berubah."

Mata Naruto sedikit melebar saat merasakan sentuhan lembuut pada rambutnya, "Sejak kau mencampakan aku." Tangannya terkepal mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku salah, kau sedikit berubah." Ucap Sasuke seraya menarik kembali tangannya dari helaian pirang rambut Naruto. "Rambutmu lebih halus."

Naruto menyentuh rambutnya, tepat dimana Sasuke menyentuhnya. Ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan pemuda itu. Tidak tahu harus bicara apa, memulai dari mana, atau bersikap seperti apa. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun menyangka jika ia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi, duduk di sampingnya seperti sekarang.

"Itu pujian untukmu."

"Begitu?" Naruto beralih menatap Sasuke. "Artinya aku harus berterima kasih atas pujiannya. Terima kasih." Ucap Naruto.

"Pfft... hahaha, aku tidak tahan!... hahaha ka –kau lucu sekali... hahaha..." Alisnya berkerut, ia melihat pemuda di sampingnya tiba-tiba saja tertawa seraya memegangi perutnya.

"Wajahmu itu... hahaha.. _dobe_.. kau hahaha..." Wajah kebingungan Naruto semakin bertambah saat tawa itu tak juga berhenti. Jika saja ia tak mengenal siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke, ia akan mengira jika pemuda di sampingnya ini kesurupan.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya sedikit ragu.

"Aku –haha... tunggu sebentar..." Ia melihat pemuda itu berusaha mengatur napas dan menahan tawanya.

"Maaf, ekspresi diwajahmu itu sangat lucu." Ucap Sasuke setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Lucu?" Ulang Naruto, wajahnya masih terlihat bingung.

"Kau begitu tegang didekatku. Itu lucu, menurutku." Ucap Sasuke. "Apa aku terlihat seperti serigala yang akan menerkammu?" Tanya Sasuke, ia tertawa melihat raut kebingungan Naruto yang tak juga meluntur.

"Ha –hah? Apa? Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu!" Ucap Naruto cepat.

"Aku tahu, aku hanya bercanda." Sasuke membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Jadi, bisa lupakan yang lalu dan... berteman?" Tanyanya dengan tangan yang menggantung diudara.

Naruto melihat tangan itu, menunggu sambutannya. Ia ragu, apa benar ucapan Sasuke berusan. Berteman. Dengan ia yang telah meninggalkannya. Sangat logis. Jika kau termasuk dalam karegori orang gila tentunya.

"Empat tahun, cukup untukku berubah Naruto." Naruto menatap manik hitam itu. "Cukup untuk kita kembali dari awal dan menjadi teman, bukan?"

Ia ragu, namun tetap ia sambut tangan itu. Menerima ajakannya, membawa kembali ia dalam ruang lingkup kehidupan sang Uchiha. Padahal ia sudah menjauh, sejauh mungkin yang ia bisa. Tapi, uluran tangan darinya bukan sesuatu yang muluk ia angankan. Menjadi teman.

Bibir itu melengkung, tersenyum lebar saat tangan itu menyambutnya. Menerima tawarannya, menjadi teman. Sesuatu yang bahkan tak pernah terpikir olehnya. Berteman, dengan seseorang yang menjadi bagian dari hancurnya hidupnya dulu. Ah...vsalah. Orang yang menghancurkan hidupnya dulu.

'Cukup membuatmu percaya pada bualanku.'

**...**

**..**

**.**

**To be continue~**

**A/N : Thankz... **yang udah review ya ^^

Pertamanya konflik dalam fiksi ini itu dangkal bangt pake banget lagi.. eh lalu semuanya berubah saat ngeliat review readers T^T.. uh... otakku ini jadi bekerja lebih keras dan mendapatkan satu konflik yang begitu beratnya... juga terinspirasi dari salah satu fiksi yang kubaca sih ;'3

Aku ngerombak abis-abisan ide awalku yang mau buat ga lebih dari fiveshoot jadi bershoot-shoot *apaan?!*

Tapi beda kok! Konflik yang sebenarnya itu beda dari fiksi inspirasiku! Jadi jangan bilang aku plagiat ya! #plakkk!

.

.

.

Chap ini nggak ada lemon... hehehe.. ratenya turun naek sih... abis nggak seru kalau lemonan terus, ntar malah bosen. Xda

Aku juga baru sadar kalo ternyata aku terlalu bergantung pada lemon untuk ceritaku... selalu saja, kalau mau buat fic baru atau buat chap berikutnya... yang ada dipikiranku adalah LEMON! _Damn_! Aku sudah berubah jadi seorang pervy sejati!

Wkwkwkwk... judge myself...

So, mind to review this chapter ^,~d

.

.

.

Oh... n see ya' in the next chapter!


	3. Mistery?

**A/N : **Langsung balas review ok!

**Izca RizcassieYJ :**

Masih rahasia, tapi di sini sang kakak yang bertindak ^^

**Yamaguchi Akane :**

Udah kujawab lewat PM kalo nggak salah ^^,, males ngetik ulang :p hehehe.. #plakk!

**miszshanty05**,** Dee chan - tik :**

Iya neh dilanjoot! ^^d

**himawari. wia** :

Iya ora opo..

Untuk kenapa pisah, di sini silahkan cari teka-tekinya ^^

SasuNaru? mungkin penjelasan untuk Sasuke dulu baru deh SasuNarunya muncul.. XD

Aku kebalikan sama kamu, aku sukanya seme yang tersiksa.. bwahahah #plakk!

**evha. chibie** :

Menantang? Apanya? Lemon? *mikir keras*

Hehe.. nggak kok.. ni fic ku buat seperti air beriak tanda tak dalam.. =_=" #lupakan!

**Amach cie cerry blossom :**

Amach hentai desu! *nyang buat apa lagi!*

Konflik baru kumunculin nih di chpater ini ^^

ItaSasu? Nggak berani jadiin Sasuke Uke,,,, ato pun Itachi uke.. paling Cuma Hint aja.. nggak kubuat pairing. Soalnya Itachilah penye- *dibekep*

Udah ah, ntar keceplosan aku :d

**Icha Clalu Bhgia :**

Iyalah,, siapa dulu dong authornya #gedekepala

ShikaMenmaKiba,, mereka sih bagian kocaknya XD

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo** :

Sasuke ditinggal Naru karna Menma :/ hmm... bisa jadi.. tidak!.. iya! Bisa ja -#korban acara TV

Percakapan Sasuke dan Itachi,,, itu kuncinya XD

dan di chapter ini juga kukasih teka-teki abal masalalu Sasuke.

Terlibat sama SasuNaru? Itachi? Liat aja chapter ini X)

Dia yang dimaksud Kiba? -,-a Maksudnya dia yang dimaksud Menma kali?

**Hinan Dyan :**

Iya deh,, aku kurangin pairingnya.. err.. tapi kaya'nya percuma kalo udah ditunjukin ya... #dasar author gebleg!

**hanazawa kay :**

Iya ini Incest.

Nah,, itu dia.. Menma, Sasuke dan...? Tebak sendiri #hajared

**kinana :**

Nih apdet, tapi urusan di real pasti tambah banyak.. maklum aku dah kelas tiga nih.. pasti banyak tugas dan PR deh.. hiks... ini aja manfaatin libutan buat apdet fic-ficku sebelum terbengkalai menjadi berbulan-bulan lagi XP

**dias. sabila :**

Iya,, tenang wae. Sasu teme emang jebak Naru.. nah.. jebakan apa kah itu? *nanya a la guru SD* #plakk!

**naDei :**

TengKyuu~ :Q~

**Namikaze-sama :**

Wah... keinginanmu tidak terkabul semua... soalnya.,. itu.. uh... baca aja deh, di awal chapter aja kamu pasti tahu tuh kenapa... `~`a

**Akira Naru-desu :**

Rahasia... rahasia...

Naruto sama Sasuke sama-sama menderita kok.. cuma Sasuke menderitanya belom keliatan. ^^/

**mayu :**

Aku nggak konsisten? Q~Q .. te –teganya~~~~~! *nangis lebay*

Aduh, jangan marah dong T^T,, aku kan cuma nuangin ide abal, yang pasti jadinya abal juga. SasuMenma kan bukan pair utama. Ga usah ditanya lagi siapa yang utama di sini XD

**Koukei :**

Hiks... nggak bisa lebih panjang dari 4000 word... nggak kuat karena ideku pasti mandet kalo dipanjangin lagi...

**devilojoshi :**

Typo? Aku udah nyerah ngadepin typo... mo berkali-kali ko cek ulang.. mataku ini udah kotok. nggak bisa bedain typo ama yang bener XD

Konfliknya udah kumulai dari sini kok! Easy... I'll make you crying when you read scene Naruto wkwkwkwk *kidding XP*

**kirika no karin :**

Naru chan penuh rasa sakit dichapter ini XD

**MermutCS :**

Iya ini incest, tapi untuk Sasuke sama Itachi... -,-a nggak deh kayaknya... :/

Gaara emang kutempatin sebagai err... penengah mungkin... tapi bukan untuk klimaksnya.. ^^

GaaNaru? May be?

**nasusay** :

Hahaha... #plakk! Nggak tau mau bales apa. Makasih aja deh #ceburin empang

**Guest :**

Kaya'nya... errr... aku pusing mau jawab apa dari semua pertanyaanmu kepada diriku #deuh alay bingit

Baca aja pelan-pelan, aku akan menguak semuanya kok pelan-pelan ^^

**tsunzoro :**

Yosh! TengKyuu!

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel :**

Huweeee! TAT aku mau ditampol Gunchan T^T~

Hint? Ada kok... tapi nggak spesifik. Itu hanya karena Sasuke gimana ya.. mungkin melimpahkan semua yang terjadi padanya itu sama Itachi.. yah begitulah kira-kira.

Biasalah, kakak yang berperan di belakang layar itu kesiksa. Dikira jahat mulu.

**anis. ladyroseuchiha**, **NekoTama-1110,** **Icah he** :

Oke~  
Ane lanjut nih! Baca ye ^^/

Princess Love Naru Is Nay :

Naruto nggak kubikin lembek-lembek amat kok *trauma dibilang ficnya kayak sinetron*

Aku tetep ngasih sisi gentle sama dia. ^^

**Achiez** :

Hontou?

Ficku nggak terlalu ngures otak kan? Benerkan Q,Q I love you! #langsung ditolak Achiez

**TheBrownEyes'129 :**

Okeh!

**hime-chan :**

Aku udah nyelipin sesuatu disetiap chapter dari chapter dua kemaren dan chapter-chapter berikutnya.. silahkan ditebak.. –eh baca juga XD

**Nah!** Selesai juga ngebalesin atu-atu review!

Pegel banget nih tangan  
XD, tapi makasih ya untuk para reviewers, readers, silers, favers, followers dllers(?)

Fic ini tetap lanjut karena ada kalian yang mendukung T^Td... the best dah kalian ini :* Chu~~~

* * *

.

.

Enjoyed ttebayo!

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Fiction : Uzumaki Kagari**

**Genre : Romance(?), Drama**

**Rate : M but T+ for this chapter**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, little NaruSasu.**

**Slight : ShikaKiba, Itachi nggak tau sama siapa(?), atc.**

**.**

**Warning : Yaoi, Sho-Ai, Boys Love, BoyxBoy, incest, Lime, LEMON, Threesome, Brother complex, OOC kelas berat untuk Sasuke, aneh, gaje, Typo dan kawan-kawan sebangsanya.**

**!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**But,**

**You can try to read and don't flame!**

**Uzumaki Kagari present... My X-Uke is My Seme**

**.**

**Chapter 3, Mistery?**

##*###*####*####*####*###*###*###*###*###*###*###* ###*####*####*###*####*##

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World .O**

Bagi Naruto, pagi ini mungkin adalah pagi paling mengejutkan dimana ia harus dihadapkan pada sesuatu yang ia sumpahi tidak akan pernah ia lihat lagi. Pagi ini ia bagun seperti biasanya, membangunkan Menma dan menyeret adik tersayangnya itu ke kamar mandi. Membuat sarapan dan menendang keluar secara paksa adiknya itu untuk pergi kuliah. Hari Senin adalah satu-satunya hari dimana kelas mereka berbeda dan karena itu pula Menma sangat tidak bersemangat hingga Naruto harus benar-benar menendangnya keluar rumah.

Bukan, bukan karena itu Naruto merasa terkejut. Setelah kepergian Menma, ia melakukan semuanya seperti biasa. Membereskan meja makan, mencuci piring dan sedikit bersantai di taman atap rumahnya. Tapi, rasa santai dan menikmati pagi harinya harus terusik oleh bell rumahnya yang berbunyi. Menandakan ada seorang _tamu_ di depan rumahnya.

Dengan sedikit enggan, ia beranjak dari kursi kayunya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Menuruni tangga hingga kakinya sampai di pintu depan rumahnya. Ia membuka pintu itu dan melihat siapa tamu yang mengusik paginya hari ini. Berikutnya, _sapphire_ miliknya membulat saat melihat siapa gerangan _tamu_ yang berada di depan pintu rumahnya.

Uchiha... Itachi.

Tak sampai sedetik ia melihat pemuda dengan surai _raven_ di depannya sampai pandangannya mengabur dengan rasa sakit yang begitu tiba-tiba mendera ulu hatinya. Tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang, jatuh menghantam dinginnya lantai berlapis kayu. Ia terbatuk beberapa kali, tangannya mendekap erat daerah atas perutnya dengan kencang. Sakit. Itulah yang ada dalam benaknya kini.

Uchiha sulung yang berdiri di depannya nampak menatap dirinya yang kesakitan dengan datar. Datar dan mengintimidasi. Dengan satu tendangan kaki berbalut sepatu kets hitamnya yang melayang tepat kearah dadanya. Memberikan satu lagi hantaman sakit yang harus dirasakan Naruto.

"..." Tanpa satu pun kata yang keluar dari bibir pucat Itachi, kedua kakinya terus bergantian menendang, menginjak dan memberikan hantaman telak pada tubuh Naruto. Tak mempedulikan rintihan dan teriakan sakit yang begitu jelas terdengar dari pemuda itu. Punggung, paha, perut dan tangan Naruto terus ia injak. Menendangnya hingga tubuh itu menabrak dinding sekat di dekat tangga.

Tak ada ucapan layaknya memohon untuk berhenti atau pun ucapan sakit dari Naruto. Tak ada pula perlawanan darinya –karena ia memang tidak berniat melakukannya. Mulutnya hanya mengeluarkan rintihan juga teriakan yang nampak berusaha ia redam sebisanya.

"Akh!" Satu tendangan lagi diperutnya. Tendangan yang tak tanggung-tanggung sakitnya Naruto rasakan. Ia bahkan bersumpah mendengar bunyi 'krak' saat Itachi menendang dadanya. Tulang rusaknya patah kah? Ia meringis saat helaian pirang miliknya dijambak dengan kasar, ditarik dengan keras hingga yang ia tahu. Rasa sakit dan pening mendera belakang kepalanya bersamaan dengan bunyi 'dugh!' yang ia dengar.

Matanya kabur, ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang akan Itachi lakukan dengan tubuhnya yang diseret semakin dalam ke dalam rumahnya. Sakit pada tarikan keras pada surai pirangnya sudah tidak lagi dirasakannya saat rasa sakit yang lebih diberbagai bagian tubuhnya lebih mendominasi. Kelopak matanya terpejam saat ia merasakan ada cairan yang mengalir menuruni pelipis matanya. Kepalanya berdarah? Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi padanya.

_Byuur_!

Satu guyuran air membasahi seluruh tubuh Naruto, memperparah rasa perih dan sakit disekujur tubuhnya dengan dinginnya air. Ia kembali terbatuk, tubuhnya meringkuk di atas lantai putih yang jika ia tidak salah. Lantai putih kamar mandinya.

"I –tachi-" Suaranya tercekat bagai lusinan paku menancap ditenggorokannya. Rasanya begitu sakit, sangat sulit untuk bernapas.

Tangan Itachi mencengkram sangat kuat leher Naruto hingga jari-jarinya memutih. Begitu kuatnya seperti ia hendak mematahkan tulang-tulang yang menghubungkan kepala dengan bagian tubuhnya. Yah, memang itulah yang sedang ia lakukan. Meremukan tulang leher sang pemuda pirang.

"Sa –darkan... kha-k ri –mu –" Ucapan itu begitu lirih di tengah-tengah napasnya yang terputus-putus, mengambil oksigen yang nampak begitu sulit untuk melewati kerongkongannya yang semakin kelihangan Naruto mengejang dengan kaki yang menendang-nendang tak tentu arah, ia kehabisan napas. Matanya seakan tak punya lagi warna untuk diperlihatkan, hampir berubah putih seluruhnya. Cengkraman tangan Itachi terlalu kuat. Ia yakin jika detik berikutnya, seandainya saja Itachi tak melepaskan lehernya ia akan mati.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Ak –Uhuk!" Terbatuk, mengambil napas seperti orang kesetanan adalah apa yang dilakukan Naruto sekarang. Tangannya mencengkram bagian depan dadanya dengan erat. Rasanya seperti terhantam berton-ton batu berukuran raksasa. Meremukan seluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit, begitu lama untuk Naruto mengembalikan rona diwajahnya setelah sebelumnya hanya warna pucatlah yang mendominasi meski tidak untuk rasa sakitnya. Ia tetap merasakan sakit itu disekujur tubuhnya.

"Sudah puas?" Ia bertanya dengan tubuh masih menekuk di lantai kamar mandinya, terlalu sakit untuk sekedar mendudukan dirinya. Mata s_apphire_nya menatap si-penganiaya- tubuhnya yang tengah duduk dua langkah darinya.

"Masih berniat untuk membunuhku, Itachi?" Naruto kembali bertanya, kali ini mendapatkan lirikan datar dari sepasang _onyx_ si sulung Uchiha.

"Sudah kubilang, jika aku melihatmu lagi. Kau akan mati."

"Naif." Naruto memotong, "Lalu kenapa aku masih hidup sekarang?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Itachi kembali terdiam meski tatapan dinginnya masih terarah pada Naruto. Benar. Kenapa pemuda pirang di depannya masih hidup jika ia berniat membunuhnya. Uchiha bukan orang yang tanggung-tanggung dalam tindakannya. Jika sudah menggunakan kata mati, maka siapa pun itu akan mati. Bukan hanya babak belur dengan berbagai memar dan cairan merah yang terus mengalir dari kepala. Mati, berarti benar-benar mati.

"_Or, you still have 'that' feeling for me_?"

_Duagh_!

"AAKH!" Naruto menjerit saat lagi-lagi merasakan tendangan keras didadanya. Satu lagi retakan tulang rusuk yang memberikannya rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

"_Don't make me laugh_." Kaki Itachi menekan dada Naruto kencang. Menghimpit dada itu hingga rusuk dan parunya terasa bersentuhan. "_You just brat_, lebih rendah dari pada sampah."

Naruto terkekeh sakit, "Khe –_but I still have it_... –_right_...? –AARGH!" Itachi menendang kaki Naruto. " '_It'_? Kau masih menganggap saudaraku sebagai benda?" Ia berucap dengan nada yang teramat dingin.

"Sekali lagi Naruto." Itachi memberi jeda, "Kau tahu siapa yang akan tersakiti nantinya."

–dan ia berlalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda pirang sendirian. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam dengan napas yang terengah-engah dan pandangan sayunya mengarah lurus pada langit-langit putih kamar mandinya. Bukannya tak ingin bergerak atau beranjak dari posisinya kini, hanya saja nyeri yang meradang diseluruh tubuhnya membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Tendangan seorang _master_ judo memang bukanlah main-main. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa remuk dimana-mana. Setidaknya ia masih beruntung tidak kehilangan nyawanya dan mati mengenaskan di dalam kamar mandinya saat Menma pulang kan? Yah... dia masih beruntung.

"_I'll_, _not him_."

Satu senyuman lirih terukir diwajah pesakitannya sebelum pandangannya berubah gelap sepenuhnya.

Semoga ia bangun sebelum Menma menemukannya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemandangan yang sangat biasa di Universitas Konoha.

Seorang pemuda raven dengan potongan pendek yang tengah duduk santai disalah satu kursi taman dengan senyuman yang tak ada putusnya ia lengkungkan dibibir kemerahannya. Dengan, seorang pemuda lain yang juga bersurai raven meski potongan rambutnya agak berbeda tengah membebankan kepalanya di atas hamparan paha berbalut celana jeans di bawahnya.

Tak lupa dengan rambut raven tidak biasanya yang sesekali dipilin oleh tangan pucat pemuda yang pahanya ia jadikan bantalan kepalanya. "Sasuke." Panggilan itu hanya ia jawab dengan kata andalannya. Menyebabkan bibir kemerahan sang pemuda langsung berubah cemberut.

"Mereka bilang kau punya target baru."

"Hn."

Kadar kecemberutan dibibirnya bertambah, "Aku mau jawaban pasti, bukan cuma 'hn' kamu." Ucapnya setengah ngambek.

Sepasang _onyx_ tajam mulai nampak dari dua kelopak mata yang terbuka, menatap wajah cemberut di atasnya. Sebelah tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh sisian wajah itu. "_My dear_, Sai. _Are you jealous_?"

Sai menampik jemari yang mengelus wajahnya, "_You can see that at first._"

"_So__, __what would __you __do if __it's __true_?" Tanya Sasuke, ia menegakan tubuhnya untuk duduk seraya menghadap Sai.

"_Destroy her or him_." Jawab Sai singkat, mata kelamnya melirik Sasuke yang nampak tengah menaikan sebelah alisnya. "_It was a joke honey, don't look at me like that_."

Sasuke mengacak rambut Sai, "_But I really hope it's true_." Ucapnya seraya menarik kepala Sai hingga tersandar dipundaknya.

Diam, sebelum mata kelamnya melirik pemuda yang tengah ia sandari, "Kau aneh." Tanggapnya seraya menyamankan diri dipundak Sasuke.

Tak ada balasan untuk kata-kata yang diucapkan pemuda di sampingnya. Memilih untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan sebuah kecupan panjang tepat dibibir kemerahan pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelas sudah berakhir sejak dua puluh menit lalu, ruangan terlihat lengang. Hampir kosong jika dua orang –tepatnya dua pemuda yang tengah saling menyandarkan punggung mereka satu sama lain masuk dalam hitungan. Pemuda pertama terlihat sibuk dengan buku tebal yang tengah ia balikan setiap beberapa menit sekali dengan mata yang nampak fokus pada deretan kata yang tersusun dalam buku itu. Sebentar-sebentar kepalanya yang bersurai merah bata terlihat bergerak ke depan dan ke belakang karena ulah pemuda lain yang menempelkan belakang kepala mereka. Namun, si pemuda merah bata nampak tak terganggu sama sekali dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu meski, membaca dengan kepala yang terus bergerak –ia akui itu sesekali membuatnya kehilangan barisan kalimat yang dibacanya.

"Bisa gue pulang sekarang Gaara. Gue boseeeeeen!" Ucap pemuda dengan surai hitam jabriknya pada pemuda lain bernama Gaara. Katakan saja, ucapannya barusan itu setengah merajuk. Masalahnya, hari ini jadwal kuliahnya hanya dua kelas dan kelas ini adalah yang terakhir. Awalnya, Menma berencana untuk segera pulang dan mengajak _aniki_ tercintanya jalan-jalan keliling Konoha. Jangan ngatain dia katro karena ingin jalan-jalan! Dia cuma ingin tahu seluk-beluk kota kelahiran ibunya ini –kelahirannya juga sih, meski baru saja berojol Menma sudah meninggalkan kota ini. –Ah bukan itu masalahnya! Yang pasti ia ingin cepat pulang dan bertemu kakaknya. Titik. Itu doang!

Tapi –keinginannya itu harus ia tunda karena pemuda merah bata di belakangnya ini bilang ingin ditemani membaca buku yang naujubilahnya ia bisa pastikan beratus-ratus lembarannya. Satu lagi, Gaara bilang ingin menyelesaikan buku yang dibacanya itu hari ini juga. Ampun! Bayangkan saja, dari dua puluh menit ia dalam posisi yang sama. Saling menyandarkan pungggung dengan Gaara, si pemuda merah bata itu baru membaca sekitar 87 halaman dari beratus-ratus halaman buku itu.

–the hack?! Dua puluh menit saja punggungnya sudah kebal bak' kulit badak begini rasanya. Apa lagi ia harus dalam posisi seperti ini untuk berpuluh-puluh menit bahkan berjam-jam kemudian. Keramlah dia sampai ketulang-tulang. Benar. Ia yakin pake banget.

"Delapan puluh delapan. Tinggal tujuh ratus dua puluh empat lagi."

Dan,

–membatulah Menma dengan ratapan anak tiri ditambah nangis-nangis juga misuh-misuh nyumpahin panda tega di belakang punggungnya.

'_Kaa chan_, _gue janji nggak bakal manggil Kushina lagi_.'

Dilain pihak, Gaara hanya bisa memasang wajah datar dengan lirikan kecil yang terarah pada pintu kelasnya. Menyampaikan jika ia sudah bisa melakukan apa yang diminta seseorang yang mengangguk dalam diam dibalik pintu itu.

'Aku mengandalkanmu Gaara.' Dengan langkah lebar, pemuda beriris kuaci menjauhi pintu tempatnya bersandar. Kakinya berjalan tergesa dengan tangan yang terus mengetik berbagai kata sebelum dikirimnya pada si penerima. Gurat kegusaran begitu nampak diwajah yang biasanya tak bersemangat miliknya. Ia harus cepat. Hanya dengan mendengar suaranya yang begitu lemah, ia tahu jika pemuda pirang yang beberapa saat lalu meneleponnya tidak dalam keadaan baik. Terlebih saat nama itu terdengar ditelinganya.

'Dia mengamuk... ukh –Itachi.'

Hanya dengan mendengar nama itu, ia tahu jika kata tidak baik masih terlalu dini untuk ia persepsikan untuk keadaannya.

"Shikamaru!" Langkahnya sedikit melambat saat suara yang amat ia kenal memanggil namanya, "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kiba begitu pemuda manis bersurai coklat jabrik itu berhasil menyusulnya.

"Kujelaskan nanti." Tak ada lagi yang diucapkan Shikamaru, ia melangkah lebih cepat kearah tempat parkir khusus motor diikuti Kiba di belakangnya dan langsung menaiki motornya saat ia menemukannya. Ia menyerahkan satu helm pada Kiba agar pemuda itu memakainya. "Setelah kau melihatnya. Kau akan tahu."

Kiba menerima helm berwarna _dark blue_ itu dengan bingung namun ia urungkan niatnya untuk bertanya dan memilih untuk menaiki motor _blue metalic_ Shikamaru. Tangannya berpegang erat pada _T-shirt_ coklat yang dipakai pemuda itu saat motor yang ia naiki melaju dengan cepat meninggalkan parkiran.

.

.

.

Hanya satu kata yang terpikir oleh Shikamaru dan Kiba saat melihat pintu depan rumah yang mereka tuju kini terbuka lebar. 'Gawat.'

Dengan cepat Shikamaru memarkirkan motornya dan berlari kearah pintu, mengamati pintu itu sejenak –tidak ada tindak kekerasan- dan langsung menuju dalam rumah. "Naruto!" Ia memanggil pemilik dari rumah itu, perasaannya tidak baik, pasti sesuatu terjadi di sini.

"Shi –Shikamaru." Kepalanya menoleh, melihat Kiba yang menunjuk arah sampingnya. Ia mengikuti kemana arah telunjuk pemuda itu dan mata kuacinya memicing tajam saat melihat noda merah dengan garis vertikal menuruni dinding.

'Darah.'

"Naruto! Dimana kau Naruto!"

"Naru –Naruto!" Tak ada waktu untuk terkejut, pemandangan yang sungguh membuat dadanya memanas karena amarah. Kakinya langsung melangkah mendekati sosok yang terngah menyandarkan punggung dan kepalanya pada sofa. Tubuhnya tak bergerak dengan kelopak matanya yang tertutup erat. Tak lupa dengan genangan cairan berwarna merah yang mengalir menuruni badan sofa.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru mengguncang pelan bahu Naruto, ia sedikit bersyukur saat mendapati ringisan pelan dari pemuda pirang itu. Ia menoleh kearah kanannya, melihat Kiba yang terdiam dengan mata terbelalak mengarah pada sosok di depannya. "Jangan diam saja! Carikan kotak P3K!" Teriakan Shikamaru seakan menyadarkan Kiba dari rasa keterkejutannya. Ia mengangguk dan segera menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Kamar Naruto, ia pernah melihat Naruto menyimpan kotak putih itu di lemari pakaiannya.

_Braak_!

Ia membuka pintu kamar Naruto dengan kasar, melangkahkan kakinya kearah lemari dan mencari-cari kotak P3K itu diantara baju-baju Naruto.

'Ketemu!' Ia bersorak dalam hati dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar itu, kembali menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Shikamaru yang terlihat berusaha menghentikan perdarahan dikepala Naruto.

"Ini!" Kiba menyerahkan kotak putih ditangannya pada Shikamaru.

"Potong tiga lembar kain kasa sepanjang empat puluh _centi_!" Tanpa kata Kiba segera melakukan perintah Shikamaru, tangannya bergetar saat memotong kain itu. Sungguh, ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto yang sudah seperti orang mati jika saja tak terdengar napas kasar dari hidungnya.

Shikamaru terus mengelap darah yang membasahi rambut pirang Naruto, ia berdecak karena darah itu tak juga mau berhenti meski berkali-kali ia halangi dengan kain bajunya dan kapas yang ia dapat dikotak putih di sampingnya.

"Bertahanlah Naruto! Buka matamu!"

"Shika... ru." Panggilan lirih itu membuat Shikamaru dan Kiba langsung menatap pemuda pirang di depannya. "Bawa aku –pergi dari sini..."

"Perhatikan dulu kondisi tubuhmu!" Ucap Shikamaru, tangannya masih tetap berusaha menghentikan pendarahan di belakang kepala Naruto.

" –dia tidak... boleh melihatku se –perti ini... jangan seperti dulu-"

" –Shika –"

"Aku tahu!" Potong Shikamaru cepat, ia membuang napasnya kasar dan beralih menatap Kiba yang terlihat begitu khawatir. "Aku akan membawa Naruto pergi, kau bersihkan tempat ini." Ucap Shikamaru.

Kiba mengangguk dalam diam, ia tak perlu bertanya kenapa dan kemana Shikamaru membawa Naruto. Tidak perlu. Tidak per-

Rasa hangat dijemari tangannya membuat Kiba menatap Shikamaru, melihat segaris senyum diwajah kekasihnya itu.

"Maaf karena berteriak padamu." Kiba membalas senyum itu dan menggeleng tanda ia tidak apa-apa. "Pergilah, aku akan membereskan tempat ini."

Shikamaru mengangguk, ia kembali menatap Naruto. Tangannya terselip dngan hati-hati di belakang punggung dan lutut Naruto. "Aku akan tinggalkan motorku di sini." Lalu berjalan cepat kepintu depan rumah itu dengan Kiba yang tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Katakan padanya Naruto pergi menemaniku untuk menemui ayahku." –Alasan paling logis yang bisa Shikamaru berikan pada Kiba untuk pemuda coklat jabrik itu katakan pada Menma.

Kiba mengangguk dan membukakan pintu mobil hitam milik Naruto, memasukan pemuda pirang itu dikursi penumpang dengan Shikamaru yang dengan cepat mendudukan dirinya dikursi kemudi, "Hati-hati!" Ucap Kiba saat mesin mobil itu sudah menyala.

"Kau juga, hati-hati pada Menma."

_Brrm_!

Mobil itu dengan cepat menjauh dari pekarangan rumah. Kiba segera berbalik kembali ke dalam rumah. Ia harus membereskan tempat ini sebelum Menma kembali. Ia mengambil kain lap dan cairan pembersih yang ia temukan di kamar mandi –yang lagi membuatnya terkejut saat mendapati simbahan darah di lantai putih kamar mandi itu. Separah ini kah luka Naruto.

Tangan Kiba terkepal erat. Bukan, sekarang bukan saatnya kesal atau marah seperti ini. Ia harus segera menghilangkan noda darah di dinding yang dilihatnya tadi juga kamar mandi dan sofa –yang paling sulit karena darah Naruto yang merembes pada dudukan sofa itu. –Sial! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto sampai ia babak belur seperti itu!

_Kuso_! _Kuso_! _Kuso_! _Kuso_! _Kuso_! _Kuso_!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kali ini apa yang kau lakukan, un?" Seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang panjangnya terlihat tengah bersusah payah memakai pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai berkeramik hitam pekat. Sesekali ia meringis saat tubuh bagian bawahnya tak bisa diajak kompromi karena rasa sakit yang teramat sangat melebihi sakit yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak pernah sebrutal ini sejak terakhir kasus adikmu itu –awh! _Shit_! Tidak bisa kah kau bantu aku dari pada duduk diam di ranjang begitu Itachi!" Kesalnya pada pemuda lain diruangan –yang bisa dikatakan kamar tidur pada si empunya ruangan yang terlihat melamunkan entah apa.

"Bisa kah kau diam Dei." Pemuda itu –Itachi terlihat memijat keningnya dan melemparkan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya pada pemuda pirang yang berjalan tertatih-tatih tak jauh di depannya.

"Diam-diam! Aku harus segera pulang _baka_! Dan bagaimana aku bisa diam kalau bokongku seperti habis dihantam peralatan berat bermerk Hitachi!" Teriak Deidara dengan segala kekesalannya. "Bisa tidak tanggung jawab sedikit karena memanggilku tiba-tiba dan langsung menusuk bokongku dengan penismu itu!" Ucapnya dengan segala gerutan yang ada dalam kepalanya.

Itachi menghela napasnya sepelan mungkin, ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan mendekati Deidara. "Tetap di sini, untuk malam ini." Ucapnya seraya berjongkok di depan pemuda itu, sebelah tangannya menangkup wajah Deidara agar menghadapnya dan langsung mencium bibir merah yang nampak sudah bengkak –karena ulahnya itu.

Deidara mengerang disela ciumannya dengan Itachi, ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu mendominasi rongga mulutnya. Tangannya yang memegangi pakaiannya yang ia kumpulkan, menjatuhkan kembali pakaian itu dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Itachi.

Ciuman itu beakhir dengan nada kesal dari Deidara, "_Shit_! Kau membuatku tegang lagi brengsek!" Ucap Deidara saat melihat selangkangannya yang tak terbalut sehelai benangpun sudah menegang sempurna.

"Tanggung jawab jika Sasori membunuhku!" Dengan cepat Deidara menyatukan bibir mereka lagi, ia tidak tahan. Masa bodoh dengan bokongnya yang sudah lecet dan sedikit robek karena dua ronde yang sudah ia lakukan bersama Itachi. Pemuda _raven_ ini memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh dalam berseks –terlebih saat kemarahan adalah pemicu dari persetubuhan yang dilakukan Itachi.

Itachi menyambut ciuman Deidara dengan menggulingkan tubuh pemuda itu ke atas lantai, menindihnya langsung dengan posisi kaki sudah mengangkang. Tak ada penetrasi, tak ada persiapan. Ia langsung memasukan kejantanannya yang masih setengah menegang ke dalam anus Deidara. Tidak mempedulikan rintihan sakit pemuda itu karena tindakannya yang membuat tetesan-tetesan darah keluar dari robekan dinding luar anusnya.

"_Fucking me_!"

Tubuh Deidara berkali-kali terlonjak ke belakang bersamaan dengan dorongan kuat setiap kali Itachi menyodok anusnya. Ia mendesah, mengerang diambang kewarasannya. Kakinya memeluk erat pinggang Itachi, membuat pemuda raven itu dapat menyodok bagian dalam tubuhnya lebih dan lebih dalam lagi.

"Ah! Hah! _Faster_! _Fashter_ Itachii –ah!"

"_Well_, bisa kecilkan suaramu Dei. Aku tidak bisa menelepon pacarku saat suara desahanmu itu begitu kerasnya sampai membangunkan penisku."

Biru laut Deidara menatap pintu kamar Itachi yang terbuka lebar dengan seorang pemuda bersurai _raven_ yang berdiri diambang pintu. Tak lupa dengan wajah datarnya yang nampak tak jauh beda dengan pemuda yang tengah 'mengendarai'nya kini. "Sasuke –_Fuck_! _There_ Itachih –hhah!"

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk, "Hn. Suaramu masih seindah yang kudengar dulu." Ucap Sasuke, kakinya berhenti tepat di samping sang kakak yang masih melakukan kegiatannya tanpa mempedulikan keberadaannya.

"_Wanna try threesome_, _brother_?" Tanya Sasuke seraya berjongkok, _onyx_nya melirik mata yang sama dengannya. Seringai kecil nampak diwajahnya saat Itachi mengubah posisinya dengan mengangkat tubuh Deidara dalam pangkuannya. Ia menahan beban tubuhnya dengan tumpuan pada lutut dan ujung telapak kakinya.

"Itachi –_no_! _Thats_ _enough_! Ah –_Too_ _big_ hah- ah! Ah!" Deiadara mencengkram erat pundak Itachi saat tak ada sedetikpun Uchiha sulung itu melambatkan gerakan dianusnya. Dengan susah payah ia menoleh ke belakang, seolah meminta seorang lagi yang nampak tengah mempersiapkan kejantanannya tepat di bawah anusnya. "D –_dont_... ah! Sasuke... _don't_ _do_ _thath_!"

Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir Deidara, "Ayolah, _sexbody_ seharusnya diam dan nikmati saja. Seperti yang dulu kita lakukan."

Berikutnya, Deidara merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya terbelah dengan rasa sakit yang amat teramat sangat. Ia menjerit dengan suara melengking, menancapkan kuku-kuku jarinya dipundak Itachi sebagai penyalur rasa sakitnya. Menghadapi satu Uchiha juga sangat cukup membuatnya kewalahan. Apalagi dengan dua Uchiha dengan dua penis yang sama besar memasuki lubang anusnya yang bahkan tak ada sebesar satu penis diantara keduanya.

"Ka –kalian ah! Ah! Uchiha beh –AH! BRENGSEKHH –AAH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Back to_ Naruto'_s_ _house_

Sekarang ini, Menma hanya dapat menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan senaik-naiknya yang ia bisa. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja. Seharusnya ya, ini seharusnya. Begitu ia pulang, ia akan mendapati sang kakak yang tengah memasak atau duduk santai di depan televisi dengan khidmatnya. Itu yang seharusnya.

Nah, ini kenapa yang duduk di depan televisi dengan memakan cemilan –yang Menma yakin itu keripik kentang miliknya- dengan khidmatnya itu malah pemuda jabrik bergelar _puppy senpai_-nya.

"Ngapain loe di rumah gue _puppy_?" Tanya Menma pake muka terjudes yang ia miliki.

"Nonton tv, memangnya matamu itu kecolok apa sampai tidak melihat apa yang sedang kulakukan?" Jawab Kiba, masih setia dengan seplastik besar keripik kentang yang tengah ia comoti satu persatu isinya.

"Gue tahu bego! Maksud gue, loe ngapain nonton tv di rumah gue segala. Rumah loe mati lampu? Belom bayar listrik?" Tanya Menma, sepertinya sudah melupakan kalimat 'sopan pada yang lebih tua' yang selalu didengarnya dari Naruto.

"Ck! Aku cuma mengantar Shikamaru menemui Naruto, dia mau Naruto menemaninya untuk menemui ayahnya! Sekarang bisa diam tidak, aku sedang berusaha menonton _Anime_ yang baru ditayangkan hari ini!" Jawab Kiba panjang nggak pake lebar. Ia kembali mencomot keripik kentang dipangkuannya namun segera mendelik kesal saat tangannya berbelok kemulut yang salah.

"Ini keripik kentang punya gue _puppy_!" Ucap Menma seraya menyambar plastik besar yang dipangku Kiba. Ia berbalik dan berjalan cepat menaiki tangga rumahnya tanpa mempedulikan sumpah serapah yang sempat didengarnya dari _senpai_nya satu itu.

"_Kitty_ sialan! _Teme_! _Baka_! Dia kira dia siapa bentak-bentak sampai bilang bego begitu!" Dan masih banyak lagi kata-kata lain yang Kiba gumamkan dengan nada kesal yang tentu saja ditujukannya pada Menma. Tapi, ia sedikit banyak bersyukur karena Menma tidak menyadari bekas basah pada sofa yang ia halangi dengan bantal dan ia duduki.

Dalam hati, ia benar-benar merasa khawatir pada Naruto yang dibawa Shikamaru. Bagaimana keadaanya, baik-baik saja kah? Atau... tidak! Naruto pasti baik-baik saja!

'Kau baik-baik saja. Iya kan, Naruto?'

.

.

.

.

.

Mau tahu kemana Shikamaru membawa Naruto pergi?

Kenapa Itachi menghajar Naruto dengan membabi buta?

Apa hubungan Itachi dan Naruto dimasa lalu?

Kenapa Itachi melakukan sex dengan Deidara?

Apa maksud dari kata-kata Sasuke?

Tunggulah chapter selanjutnya -,~d

**To be continue~**

**A/N :** Selesaiiiiiiii! Banzai! Banzai! Akhirnya ngetik chapter ini butuh waktu empat hari lamanya hiksu... apakah ada yang aneh di chapter kali ini?

Silahkan tanyakan dengan...

.

.

.

.

Review?


	4. Hurt -This Really Hurt

**A/N : **Karena banyak yang ingin tahu masa lalu Sasuke setelah ditinggal Si Dobe, aku kasih nih buat kamu-kamu yang minta... jangan protes ya karena jalan ceritanya aku tunda dulu :p

Tapi cuma kilasan aja, belum rincian kejadian demi kejadian penderitaan Sasu _teme_ kok... terus balik lagi deh kecerita.. XD

Kupanjangin seribu word. Jangan minta lebih lagi ya :3

* * *

Balas review~

**Akira Naru-desu**

#tergeletak bercucuran darahdari kepala

Aku udah kritis kamu lemparin batu! Artinya ini salah kamu karna aku harus dirawat di RS, jadinya telat apdet! #ceburin empang

Nih! Aku kasih lebih 1k+. Baca ya ^^

**gothiclolota89**

sabar neng, aku juga pengen cepet-cepet selese. Tapi nanti jadinya belibet n ga bakal indah pada waktyunya~ *malah nyanyi*

**Dee chan – tik**

Hiks,... secara nggak langsung, ntu nyindir aku T,T

Aku udah tambahin word ceritanya 1k+ nih,,,

**Icha Clalu Bhgia**

Nani nggak pake O depannya?! #maksud loe?

Ada apa dengan SasuSai? Ya udah kuganti jadi SaiSasu.. #nambah parah?!

Buh,, dikit-dikit.. otakku pyusing kalo numpahin ide langsung seabreg... ^^

**Achiez**

#mundur tiga langkah

err... iya sama-sama ^^ ... tapi aku nolak kamu tuh.. #elu kan nyang bilang love u duluan?! napa elu juga yang nolak! *tenggelemin disungai nil*

Aku nih yang sekarang lagi krisis.. kuota abis, ga bisa baca fic keren yang di Fave ato difollow ma aku T^T..

**hanazawa kay**

Menma, iya betul... tapi masih ada yang lain juga.

Yang laennya mungkin kejawab setelah chap-chap berikutnya :")

**Yamaguchi Akane**

Iya, ntu typo... padahal udah dicek berkali-kali masih aja nyelip #misuh-misuh

Makanya sekalian aja aku pub tanpa ngecek #plakk!

Hah... beneran deh, itu kalimat B. Inggris di file kompi ku ada spasinya. Napa pas publis FFn nggak ada spasi ya :/ .. Bingung sayah

Bukan,, maksudnya ikan sepat. Tuh yang suka ada di sawah.. #ketauan pedalemannya

Canda deh, Iya itu typo lagi T^T

**KirikaNoKarin**

Aku jahat T,T ... kan... kan... kan... aku cuma nyalurin ide gilaku aja...

**Karin Vulpecula Bluesky**

Aduh, jangan mati dulu. Nunggu fic ini tamat dulu ok! #maksud loe!

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**

Aku juga kasian, tapi aku seneng bagian itu. XD

Aku potong karena yah... awalnya aja cuma mau kubikin lime, eh malah keterusan. :/

SasuNaru sieh pasti ngefull dong mwehehehe :S

**narutatsuya. fujitatsu**

Iya, ini fic udah kayak pelem bunuh-bunuhan aja ya banyak misterinya. #kan fic loe dodol!

**ukkychan**

Ma'aciew :3 #ngalay

cerita ini abal kok, apanya yang menarik o,oa

**IzcaRizcassieYJ**

SasuNaru aku mulai chapter depan :)

**miszshanty05**

Amien, baca ya ^^

**himawari. wia**

#hug back

Yang jadi seme itu aku! #digebukin

Ah, aku sih kayaknya MenmaNaru... tapi entah kenapa makin sini tuh jadi dibalik deh. pokoknya MenmaNarumenma deh.

**autumn. aoki**

Um, aku juga jadi bertanya-tanya tentang pertanyaan yang kubuat itu. -.-"

BTw, TnX ya udah ngasih tau :3

Waalaikum salam.

**yuki amano**

duh, kamu ini pikirannya -_-"

nanti Naru di rape kok, tapi bukan sama Itachi Xd

Untuk Menma, dibilang nggak tau... yah gimana ya, luka Naruto kan parah. Ga mungkin sehari sembuh dan langsung nongol sambil bilang "Adikku sayang~ kakakmu udah balik~ cipika cipiki sama rapenya mana~" gitu kan? #plakk!

**dias. sabila**

tahap demi tahap dong,, pendekatan dulu. Masa langsung nyosor(?), nggak nyelekit kehati dong nantinya.

**Koukei**

Ah, aku nggak bisa apdet kilat T^T

**TheBrownEyes'129**

Tengkyuu :"3

**sn**

sebenarnya? Oh, bacalah chapter ini :)

**Hima-chan**

Itu adalah inti dari cerita ini, akan terungkap saat si 'kenapa' menjadi 'apa'

Dan aku akan munculin alasan itu saat Naruto sudah hancur... bwahahaha #plakk!

**Amach cie cerry blossom**

:( Nggak papa, jangan sedih dong amach... kan kamu udah baca :)

Reviewmu masuk kok, konfliknya itu sederhana sebenarnya. Cuma kata-katanya aja yang ribet. Sumpah deh, aku yang buat aja ampe kelenger saking pusingnya buat ntu kalimat-kalimat ga jelas.

Itachi yang jadi penyebabnya? O.O UAPAH?! sumami gue itu! *suami woi bukan sumami!*

**Arisa**

Duh, itu salah satu alasannya... kamu pinter ya :D #secara nggak langsung nih -_-

Pelampiasan? Nggak kok. Ita sama Dei masing-masing udah punya pac –*bekeped*

**namikaze hikaru**

Iya, ini aku apdet chapter 4, maaf ya karena lama banget :3

**G**

Nwah loh? Aku juga suka bagian yang ntu :3

**azurradeva**

Okeh!

**Wookie**

Ke poskamling :d #plakk!

Yah, mungkin Sasuke akan menjawab pertanyaanmu yang ini. Ita punya hubungan apa sama Naru.. mwehehe XD

O.O Fic ku aneh? Huweee! #guling-guling direl kereta

**kheiki**

buh... nggak kuat aku kalo banyakin word, nih cukup segini aka aku bisa banyakinnya.

**narutatsuya. fujitatsu**

jadi yang keren ficnya doang ya? #pundung

err.. reviewmu ada dua sih?

**keijichan1**

Emm.. mungkin.

Hah? Suka Sasuke? O.O UchihaCest maksudnya...? Nggak kepikiran.

**PhantoMRotiC**

Duh, kamu tau aja kalo Naru dibawa Shika ke poskamling #plak!

Iya, Sasori lagi PMS. Makanya marah-marah mulu.

**tsunzoro**

Ma'aciew :"3

* * *

Enjoyed ttebayo!

.

.

.

* * *

_BRAAK!_

Pintu besar berwarna coklat terbuka dengan kasar oleh seseorang yang kini berdiri diambang pintu itu. Mata kelamnya berkilat penuh amarah dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada seseorang lain yang tengah duduk memunggunginya dalam ruangan. Kaki berbalut _jeans_ biru donkernya melangkah cepat mendekati sosok itu. Memutar kursi beroda yang menjadi tempat duduknya dan mencengkram erat sisian kursi itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto!" Membentak, tak ada kesopanan pada ucapannya barusan meski orang yang ada dihadapannya itu adalah sang kakak.

Ia menggeram saat tak juga mendapatkan jawaban, "Katakan Itachi!" Bentaknya sekali lagi.

_Onyx_ terpejam sebelum kembali terbuka dengan pandangan datarnya. Tak sekali pun terpengaruh emosi _onyx_ lain yang memandangnya murka. "Sepeduli itukah dirimu Sasuke?" Ia bertanya.

Gertakan gigi dan napas kasar menerpa wajah porselennya, "Kau. Tidak berhak melakukan apapun padanya." Ucap Sasuke dingin, tak mengindahkan tatapan datar yang kakaknya itu arahkan padanya. "Dia milikku. Milikku Itachi. Jadi jangan campuri urusanku. Jauhi dia!"

Itachi mendorong pelan dada Sasuke, "Milikmu Sasuke? Kau lupa, dia sudah meninggalkanmu. Dia menghianatimu, dia membuatmu tersiksa setelah kepergiannya. Kau lupa bagaimana setiap harinya kau berusaha untuk menjemput ajalmu? Mengiris pergelanganmu. Menjatuhkan dirimu dari lantai tiga. _Over_ dosis obat tidur? Menenggelamkan dirimu -"

"Lalu? Itu alasanmu untuk mencampuri urusanku?" Sasuke menyela cepat, ia tersenyum sinis melihat kakaknya itu diam. "Dia masih tetap milikku Itachi –Ah! Atau jangan-jangan kau masih mengharapkannya?" _Onyx_ Sasuke melihat alis Itachi sedikit mengerut. "Kau tidak pernah bisa membohongiku Itachi." Tubuhnya kembali tegak, membebaskan kekangannya pada kursi yang diduduki Itachi. "Bahkan saat dulu dia masih bersamaku, aku tahu betapa kau ingin merebutnya dariku. Sebisa apapun kau mengelak, menahan perasaanmu. Jangan pernah bersikap naif _Aniki_, kau melakukannya untuk senanganmu sendiri bukan? Kau hanya orang munafik!"

"..." Diam, bukan berarti Itachi tak merasakan apapun. Ucapan Sasuke sudah keterlaluan meski ia tetap menjaga wajah tenangnya tapi tidak dengan hatinya, tidak dengan perasaan yang tertutupi tebalnya prisai stoik miliknya.

"Jangan pernah kau macam-macam padanya lagi Itachi."

_Blam_! –dan pintu tertutup dengan kerasnya.

Bukankah sudah terlalu jauh? Sudah cukup bukan untuknya merasakan sakit? Lalu, sekarang dia ingin menjemput rasa sakit itu lagi? Sakit yang bertahun-tahun Itachi rasakan.

Tidak.

Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Sasuke mengalaminya lagi. Terluka lagi olehnya. Munafik? Anggaplah ia seperti itu, munafik pada apa yang sebenarnya menjadi tujuannya.

"Apa tidak cukup dengan _sex_ saja kalian berdua membuat keributan di rumah ini?" Mata kelam Itachi melirik beranda kamarnya yang terbuka. Melihat seseorang yang tengah menyandar pada kusen jendela kamarnya.

Itachi menghela napasnya dan memutar kembali kursinya seperti semula, menghadap meja belajarnya. "Ini sudah malam. Kembali ke kamarmu." Ucap Itachi, tangannya mengambil bolpoin tinta dimeja dan kembali menuliskan sesuatu pada buku dihadapannya.

Cukup lama diam, sebelum orang itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan masuk dalam kamar Itachi. "_Otou san_ tidak akan suka ini _Nii san_." Ucapnya dengan pandangan mengedar keseluruh kamar.

"..."

Mata _onyx_nya beralih menatap punggung Itachi, "Diam tidak akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Tidak juga dengan amarah."

"Fugaku." Itachi membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap sosok remaja yang sibuk melihat-lihat buku pada lemari besar dengan berbagai macam buku yang tersusun rapi di dalamnya. "Kau sudah menemukan buku yang kau cari?"

"Hn." Tangan Fugaku terangkat dengan sebuah buku yang dipegangnya. "Aku tidak akan mengganggu lagi." Ucapnya seraya berjalan mendekati beranda, ia melirik kecil sang kakak yang dari penglihatannya begitu kelelahan –dengan semuanya.

"... boleh kuberi saran, _Nii san_ seharusnya biarkan Sasuke _nii_ dengan apapun yang dia rencanakan. Biarkan dia tahu hasil perbuatannya sendiri."

"Ucapan yang terlalu tua untuk anak seusiamu." Itachi melemparkan minuman kaleng yang ada dimejanya dan ditangkap oleh Fugaku dengan mudah.

"Hn. SMA bukan berarti tidak dewasa. _Jaa_ _Nii san_."

_Wussssh_...

Hembusan angin terasa sedikit kencang saat jendela itu terbuka sempurna dengan seorang pemuda yang terlihat melompati beranda ke beranda disebelahnya. Membiarkan dinginnya angin malam memasuki kamar bernuansa gelap itu. Aura dingin, melebihi dinginnya angin yang masuk. Suram, penuh amarah dan –entahlah apa lagi yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh Si Surai _raven_.

_Trek_!

'Salahmu untuk kembali. Salahmu bila aku tak bisa menahan diriku lagi.' Angin menerpa helaian rambut Itachi yang tergerai lurus di belakang punggungnya. Tak ada pengikat yang biasanya ia pakai, membuat parasnya yang tampan tertutupi sebagian rambut berwarna hitamnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Fiction : Uzumaki Kagari**

**Genre : Romance(?), Drama, nambah 'atu Hurt/comfort**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, little NaruSasu.**

**Slight : ShikaKiba, Gaara pontang-panting kemana aja, Itachi nggak tau sama siapa(?).**

**.**

**Warning : Yaoi, Sho-Ai, Boys Love, MalexMale, incest, Lime, LEMON, Brother complex, OOC kelas berat untuk Sasuke, aneh, gaje, Typo dan kawan-kawan sebangsanya.**

**!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**But,**

**You can try to read and don't flame!**

**Uzumaki Kagari present... My X-Uke is My Seme**

**.**

**Chapter 4, Hurt –This Really Hurt**

* * *

##*###*####*####*####*###*###*###*###*###*###*###* ###*####*####*###*####*##

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World .O**

* * *

.

Ramai, begitu banyak makhluk dengan akal pikirannya dalam satu ruangan berkelap kerlip cahaya dengan berbagai warnanya. Bergerak, melompat, meliukan tubuh mereka tanpa aturan. Bebas, terserah pada mereka untuk melakukan apa pun ditempat itu. Melupakan akal, melupakan jika mereka mempunyai pikiran. Hanya kesenangan, hanya nafsu yang mendorong mereka untuk tetap bergerak, untuk tetap menenggak minuman beralkohol yang disajikan sebanyak apapun mereka memesan.

Bercumbu ria, _sex_ –tak perlu tempat khusus atau pun tertutup. Hal itu telah menjadi tontonan gratis pembangkit birahi. Para kaum adam yang begitu mabuk dalam riuhnya malam, dalam panasnya suasana.

Sasuke adalah salah satu dari orang-orang itu. Menatap dengan penuh kepuasan saat di depan mata kepalanya sendiri melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang umurnya tak lebih dari empat belas tahun dengan kedua tangan terikat di belakang oleh borgol, mulut yang disumpal _vibrator_, juga keadaannya yang tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Polos dihadapan puluhan orang yang melihat anak itu bagai tontonan.

Tepukan tangan bagai menyambut idola terdengar saat alunan desahan anak itu semakin keras. Penis dan lubang belakangnya terlihat begitu memerah, terlihat sangat siap santap.

"Aku pergi dari sini."

Tangan Sasuke menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan seorang pemuda beriris keunguan yang beranjak dari tempat duduk di sampingnya. Tatapan malas dari warna _violet_ ia dapatkan sebagai balasannya. "Ini puncaknya." Ia berucap dengan seringai yang terpahat indah dibibirnya.

"Aku menemanimu ke sini bukan untuk melihat laki-laki dengan _bondage_ dan lain-lainnya tentang _homosex_ Sasuke. Pikirkan pakai otakmu, tempat ini terlalu hina. Bahkan untuk _gay_ sepertimu." Ucap pemuda itu -Suigetsu pada Sasuke.

"Ini tempat terburuk yang pernah kudatangi seumur hidupku –"

"Lalu kau ingin kemana? Kamarku? Hotel? Apartemen?" Sela Sasuke, ia menyeringai saat pemuda di depannya terdiam. Tak menolak ataupun sekedar menjawab pertanyaannya. "Apartemen?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kau itu sakit." Suigetsu menyentakan tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam pergelangannya, mengambil tas selempangnya yang ia letakan di atas meja bar dan menatap kesal laki-laki dihadapannya itu. "Cari saja wanita, atau laki-laki lain sekalian. Aku bosan jadi pelampiasanmu terus." Dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan pemilik _onyx_ yang tak henti-hentinya menunjukan seringaian.

"_Sick_? –Oh... _May be I'm crazy_." Satu tangan Sasuke menarik seseorang yang melewatinya, membuat orang itu harus menubruk dada bidangnya. Ia memberikan senyuman menggodanya dan menatap orang itu dengan _onyx_nya. "Temani aku malam ini." Jemari tangannya mengelus lembut sisian wajah pemuda manis bersemburat merah dalam pelukannya.

"Bagaimana dengan _teman_mu tadi?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir berlapis _lipstick_ transparan berasa ceri pemuda itu.

Sasuke menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri lalu ke kanan, "Teman?" Ia kembali menatap pemuda dalam dekapannya. "Kau lihat, aku sendirian." Ucapnya seraya mengelus dan sedikit menekan bibir bawah pemuda itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku pria kesepian dimalam yang dingin, manis."

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sasuke, "Maka biarkan aku menghangatkanmu malam ini, tampan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah! Ah! ...Ah! Sasuke _kun_! AH! A –ah! _Stop_! _Enough_! Ah! ...Ah!" Desahan keras begitu menggema disalah satu kamar hotel berbintang lima. Desahan yang berasal dari seorang pemuda yang terlihat sudah sangat kelelahan dengan tubuhnya yang terus dipaksa terlonjak dan terus mengerang dengan lelehan saliva yang mengalir bebas dari mulutnya yang terbuka. Lelah, karena sudah lebih dari tiga jam ia sama sekali belum beristirahat dari sejak permainannya dengan seorang laki-laki di atasnya ini dimulai.

Laki-laki yang sudah tiga kali memenuhi dirinya dengan cairan putih sperma namun tak sekalipun terlihat gurat kelelahan diwajah tampannya.

"Belum cukup sayang, kau akan menemaniku hingga aku puas!" Sasuke menggenjot, menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Menubruk pantat pemuda itu dengan kencang. Ini masih belum cukup, rasa kesal dan amarahnya belum juga mereda.

"Ah! ...Ah! AAH! _Stop_! Ah –AH!" Cairan putih kembali menyembur dari kejantanannya.

Sasuke tertawa dan menangkup kasar dagu pemuda di bawahnya, mencium bibir bengkak pemuda itu dengan ganas sebagai peredam desah liar yang sejak tadi mengalun indah ditelinganya.

'Ini belum cukup! Belum cukup _aniki_! Belum cukup sampai kau merasakan bagaimana sakitnya aku Naruto!'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hurt... This really hurt...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari keempat dan masih sama, diam dan memandangi langit dengan kedua kaki yang ditekuk dan tangan yang menguncinya agar tetap menyatu. Menyembunyikan sebagian wajah pucat bergurat kelelahan miliknya. Ini keempat harinya ia melakukan hal yang sama, duduk diam. Tak bicara, tidak mau memakan ataupun sekedar meminum jus jeruk yang setiap empat jam sekalinya selalu diantar ke dalam kamarnya. Matanya kosong, begitu hampa dengan guratan hitam yang menghiasi bawah mata itu.

_Hampa... begitu kosong..._

Ia merasa jika semua itu tidak berguna jika ia sendiri memang tak menginginkannya.

Untuk apa ia makan, untuk apa ia minum, untuk apa ia mengisi perutnya yang kosong selama empat hari ini jika ia saja menginginkan hal macam mati kelaparan untuk berbaik hati mungkin salah satu dewa kematian untuk mengabulkannya.

_Ia hampa... sangat kosong..._

Tak ada artinya hidup bukan? Ia sudah tak memilikinya lagi...

Dia pergi, ini hari keempat dia pergi meninggalkannya. Sendirian, ia yang tidak pernah sekalipun membayangkan hari itu akan terjadi. Hal ini akan dialaminya.

'Akhiri saja... akhiri saja... aku punya salah padamu... apa yang jadi kesalahanku...'

'... maafkan aku... kembali... kembali... jangan pergi... kau bosan padaku... kau tidak menginginkanku lagi...'

_Ia rapuh... ia rasanya ingin juga pergi... pergi sangat jauh dan menganggap jika kejadian empat hari lalu hanya mimpi buruk yang tak pernah akan ia ingat-ingat lagi._

"Tidak ada lagi..." Kalimat pertama setelah berhari-hari ia membungkam bibir pucatnya yang terlihat begitu kering dan pecah-pecah. "Dia tidak bersamaku..."

Tes... tes...

"Dia meninggalkan aku..." Jemari kurus gemetarannya memegangi pagar besi yang menjadi sandarannya. Tubuhnya beranjak dari duduknya. Kakinya gemetar, mungkin untuk berdiri saja sudah susah payah ia lakukan.

Tes... tes...

Tes...

"Dia pergi..."

_Kosong... pandangannya kosong meski langit biru begitu indah terpantul pada gelap malam miliknya._

Terlalu condong, tubuh ringkih itu bagai melayang saat kedua tangannya tak lagi ia jadikan tumpuan. Hanya perutnya yang menahan tubuh yang terlihat begitu limbung.

"Aku tidak diinginkan... Naruto..."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kenapa kalian tidak memaksanya?!" Membentak adalah hal yang jarang –bahkan tidak pernah Itachi lakukan pada siapapun. Tidak ketika ia sedang kesal atau pun marah. Tapi, saat pendengarannya itu mendengar suatu berita yang langsung menyulut emosinya –ia membentak dua orang _maid_ dihadapannya. Ia bukan hanya marah, ia sangat khawatir saat mendengar sang adik yang tak mau makan ataupun minum selama empat hari. Hanya diam dan bahkan tidur saja tidak. Hanya diam di berandanya seperti raga yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya.

Padahal ia hanya pergi satu Minggu untuk _training_ sekolahnya. Tapi, kenapa selama satu minggu itu tidak ada kabar. Tidak ada yang memberitahunya perihal keadaan Sasuke yang berubah drastis dari empat hari yang lalu.

Tak mau berlama-lama dan membuatnya kembali membentak kedua _maid_ itu. Ia memutuskan untuk segera menemui adiknya. Melihat keadaan sang adik yang –ia sendiri tak tahu seperti apa adiknya itu sekarang.

Kakinya berjalan menaiki satu persatu anak tangga hingga lantai teratas rumahnya –lantai tiga. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada sebuah pintu dengan gantungan matahari dan bulan. Pintu kamar Sasuke.

_Tok_! _Tok_! _Tok_!

"_Otouto_, ini _aniki_."

Tak ada jawaban, hening seperti tak ada siapapun dalam ruangan pintu yang tengah ia ketuk itu. Menimbang sebentar, Itachi memutuskan untuk membuka pintu dihadapannya. Tidak dikunci, kebiasaan dari Sasuke.

.

.

Sungguh, harus berekspresi seperti apa atau reaksi apa yang seharusnya Itachi tunjukan saat ini ia benar-benar tidak tahu. Saat kedua mata _onyx_nya menatap sesuatu di beranda dengan jendelanya yang terbuka lebar. Sesuatu yang nampak melayang bebas hingga akhirnya tak lagi ia lihat. Sosok bagai malaikat putih yang berkelebat. Sosok Sasuke dengan tubuh melewati pagar besi beranda kamarnya –seperti bunyi hukum gravitasi, malaikat itu jatuh dengan senyuman kecil yang membuat kedua mata _onyx_ Itachi terbuka sempurna.

_KRAAANG_!

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Tubuhnya berat untuk tetap berdiri hingga ia jatuh dengan kedua lutut yang membentur lantai. Tangannya dengan lemas melepaskan kenop pintu yang ia pegang sesaat lalu. Matanya menatap nanar melewati ruangan kosong hingga keluar beranda. Langit biru yang seakan berubah menjadi begitu kelam dengan terdengarnya teriakan melengking yang didahului oleh sesuatu yang jatuh menimpa atap kaca taman bunga mawar milik Ibunya.

"Sa –suke..."

.

.

.

Sungguh indah bukan, cantiknya sang malaikat putih yang dikelilingi oleh taburan bunga mawar putih yang bertebaran menyelimutinya. Pandangan yang membutakan nalar sang Tuhan, sang malaikat indah yang kehilangan sayap.

Jatuh dengan merah yang menodai jubah putih kebesarannya. Obsidian yang terbuka, begitu lemah seakan menunggu malaikat maut yang akan menariknya keluar dari rasa sakit ditinggal Tuannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Terengah-engah, mata bermanik _onyx_nya terbuka dengan peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya. Membuat helaian hitam yang tak sampai diikat, melekat erat dipelipisnya. Jantungnya seakan berpacu mendahului detikan jam dinding di kamarnya. Bunyinya terdengar sangat kencang ditelinganya.

Mimpi. Sangat buruk. Setelah lama ia tak lagi memimpikan saat-saat itu, hari-hari dimana batinnya sebagai seorang kakak begitu diuji. Sakit, kecewa. Marah. Melihat seseorang yang sangat disayanginya, adiknya berubah menjadi sesosok yang penuh keputus asaan. Berkali-kali mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya hanya karena satu alasan. Naruto. Pemuda pirang yang telah meninggalkan adiknya. Memberikan begitu banyak kepedihan pada sosok polos sang adik.

Naruto. Pemuda pirang yang sudah bersedia bersujud di bawah kakinya hanya untuk satu alasan.

Itachi membangunkan tubuhnya, ia duduk menyandar pada kepala tempat tidur dengan telapak tangan yang menangkup sebagian wajahnya. Ia ingat, sangat ingat bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Sasuke saat itu. Bagaimana sang adik tak mau membuka suaranya, duduk diberanda dan diam seharian seperti orang mati.

Hanya karena Naruto.

Hanya karena pemuda itu meninggalkannya.

Tidak salah jika ia melindungi adiknya, bukan? Tidak salah jika ia akan melakukan apapun untuk menjauhkan orang yang akan menyakiti adiknya. Ia tidak bersalah. Satu-satunya agar Sasuke _hidup_ adalah dengan membuat Naruto jauh darinya. Jauh dan tak akan pernah dilihat Sasuke lagi.

Pemuda itu sendiri sudah berjanji, namun ia melanggar janji yang ia ucapkan pada Itachi. Melanggar sumpah seumur hidupnya untuk tak menemui Sasuke lagi.

Iya. Satu perasaannya tidak akan membuatnya luluh ataupun memaafkan orang yang sudah menyakiti adiknya. Membuatnya harus mengubur dalam-dalam Sasuke yang dulu dikenalnya. Sasuke, adiknya yang dulu sangat _ceria_ dengan caranya sendiri. Menjadikan Sasuke yang seperti sekarang. Membuatnya menjadi orang paling hina karena telah bertanggung jawab atas perubahan sikap adiknya.

_Tuk_! _Tuk_! _Tuk_!

Itachi melirik suara kecil yang berasal dari sisi utara kamarnya. Menangkap siluet seseorang yang berada di berandanya. Ia melihat siluet itu mengacung-acungkan sesuatu yang terlihat bersinar ditangannya. 'Ponsel?' –Lalu beralih melihat ponselnya yang menyala dan bergetar di atas laci samping tempat tidurnya.

Dei-dara _is calling_. Tulisan yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Ia mengklik tombol _yes_ dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ketelinganya.

"_APA YANG MEMBUATMU LAMA TERBANGUN BODOH?! AKU SUDAH BERDIRI DI SINI SELAMA LIMA BELAS MENIT!_"

Itachi sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya sebelum menanggapi nada omelan yang ia dengar, "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyanya.

"_Bisakah kau buka jendelamu dulu sebelum bertanya macam-macam Itachi!_"

Tatapan Itachi kembali pada beranda kamarnya, "_Password_nya?"

Decakan sebal terdengar dari seberang sambungan telepon itu. "_Kau! Tidak ingat sama umur ya?_"

"..."

"_Baik-baik! Aku tidur denganmu malam ini! Kau puas? Sekarang buka jendelanya, aku kedinginan tahu!_"

Kaki Itachi menapak pada lantai dingin kamarnya, ia menutup sambungan teleponnya dan menaruh ponselnya dilaci. Ia berjalan mendekati beranda kamar, _onyx_nya melihat wajah kusut pemuda pirang yang nampak mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya ke lantai.

_Klik_!

"Kau mati atau tidur hah! Dan lagi, pindahkan kamarmu ini ke bawah. Memanjat pagar tanaman itu susah tahu!" Itachi menatap datar pemuda pirang yang dengan seenaknya masuk dalam kamarnya. Sudah terlalu biasa baginya dan memilih untuk mengunci kembali jendela besar di depannya.

_Bugh_!

Debam kecil terdengar saat Deidara menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. "Aku menginap. Lagi." Ucapnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Lewat pintu –"

"Adik resemu itu tidak mengizinkan aku masuk, un. Membuka pintu saja tidak. Cih! Bisakah kau ajarkan sopan santun pada adikmu itu Itachi!" Ujar Deidara, ia dengan kesal melempar bantal disebelahnya pada Itachi –tentu saja ditangkap dengan mudahnya oleh pemuda _onyx_ itu.

"Sasuke?" Itachi menyebutkan nama adiknya.

"Kau mengejekku atau apa?" Delikan tajam Deidara berikan pada Itachi. –Fugaku, sudah pasti dia yang Deidara maksud.

"Salahmu bukan? Ini –" Itachi melirik jam dinding dikamarnya, " –jam dua pagi." Deidara mendengus dan membalikan tubuhnya dengan guling Itachi yang menjadi bantalannya.

"Aku mau tidur. Tunda sampai besok!"

Tak ada tanggapan dari Itachi, ia membiarkan pemuda pirang yang kini menyembunyikan wajahnya disela bantal. Wajah yang sekilas tadi ia lihat membiru pada bagian pelipisnya. Tak butuh untuknya bertanya mengenai apa yang terjadi pada pemuda pirang itu. Ia tahu, karena memang alasan Deidara mendatanginya seperti ini pastilah hanya karena satu alasan. Sasori.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk menyeretku lagi kan, Dei?"

"..."

Sunyi, pemuda pirang di atas tempat tidurnya sudah terlelap untuk dapat menjawab pertanyaannya. Menghela napas, Itachi menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh berbalut pakaian urakan Deidara. Beberapa bagian bahkan robek –entah, mungkin karena terlalu kencang ditarik mungkin.

_Drrrt_! _Drrrt_! _Drrrt_!

Itachi mengambil ponselnya dari atas laci saat benda itu bergetar beberapa kali. Tangannya menekan tombol _yes_ dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ketelinganya.

"... dia di sini."

"Hn." –Dan sambungan terputus.

Satu lagi malam yang berat untuknya. Malam dari ribuan malam yang ia lewati setiap harinya. Dan, untuk kali ini. Ia tidak tahu apa keputusannya ini benar, atau kah akan membuat semuanya bertambah rumit.

_Krak_!

Satu lagi. Ia harus menghentikan kebiasaannya untuk menghancurkan barang –apapun yang digenggamnya saat marah ataupun kesal.

**.**

##*###*####*####*####*###*###*###*###*###*###*###* ###*####*####*###*####*##

**O. Kagari Hate The Real World .O**

.

**.**

Tetesan-tetesan cairan bening terlihat dengan konstan jatuh setiap dua detiknya dari kantung plastik bening yang digantungkan pada tiang besi disebelah tempat tidur dengan seseorang yang nampak terbaring di atasnya. Lilitan perban putih terlihat memenuhi sebagian tubuh orang itu. Wajah berkulit tan yang nampak tenang dalam tidurnya menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

"Ha-ah..." Tujuh kali –Shikamaru yakin ia sudah menghela napasnya sebanyak tujuh kali dari tiga puluh menit ditambah lima detik sejak ia duduk disofa biru kamar rawat ini. Ia memijat pangkal hidungnya dan berdiri, melangkah mendekati tempat tidur pasien di tengah ruangan itu. "Bagaimana?" Ia bertanya pada seorang wanita cantik dengan jas putih yang sama sekali tak bisa menutupi dada besarnya yang terekspose kemana-mana. Jangan salah, wanita dihadapannya kini sudah hampir kepala lima.

"Jatuh dari tangga –kau sangat tahu jika alasan itu tidak akan berguna untukku Shikamaru?" Wanita cantik itu membalikan tubuhnya menghadap remaja laki-laki yang terlihat mengusap tengkuknya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Dan anda juga tahu jika aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasan sebenarnya pada anda kan, Tsunade _sama_?"

Wanita itu –Tsunade mendengus pelan sebelum kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada pemuda lain yang tengah terbaring di sampingnya. Terlelap karena obat-obatan yang ia berikan sebagai pereda rasa sakit sementara untuknya.

Shikamaru berdehem pelan, "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dua tulang rusuk retak, satu hampir patah, pendarahan dikepala dan geger otak ringan. Setelah kritis tiga hari dan selebihnya dia baik-baik saja." Hampir, hampir saja Shikamaru mengarahkan tatapan anehnya pada wanita di sampingnya itu. Memberitahukan kondisi seseorang dengan yah... seperti begitulah... padahal pemuda pirang yang terbaring itu adalah keponakan tersayangnya.

"Aku kesal sekali pada bocah bodoh ini! Seenaknya saja! Semaunya!" –_Krak_! Shikamaru mundur satu langkah melihat tiang besi yang digenggam Tsunade sedikit bengkok. "Dari dulu tidak pernah berubah!"

"Sepertinya... aku membuat _Baa chan_ menangis lagi... ya?"

Shikamaru dan Tsunade sontak menatap pemuda di samping mereka, melihat cengiran lemah sang pemuda pirang yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan diwajahnya.

"Kau! Bocah bodoh! Apa maksud cengiranmu itu!" Kedua tangan Tsunade mencengkram pakaian putih yang dikenakan Naruto.

"Tsunade _sama_, Naruto sedang terluka. Tolong hentikan!" Shikamaru segera menahan tangan Tsunade yang terlihat siap memukul Naruto.

"Khhh... sakit... –ukh... _Baa chan_.." Ringis Naruto, meski pelan namun ia terkekeh mendapatkan perlakuan wanita di sampingnya.

Cengkraman pada pakaian Naruto melemah sebelum terlepas. Tsunade berdecak penuh kekesalan. Selalu, anak ini selalu membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Dua Minggu. Kau harus istirahat minimal selama dua Minggu. Tidak ada bantahan, tidak ada protes. Dan jangan sekali-kali kau mencoba untuk kabur Naruto." Ucap Tsunade, belahan bibir yang terbuka membuatnya kembali bicara, "Tidak. ada. bantahan. Aku pergi dulu." Kaki berbalut celana putihnya melangkah menuju pintu keluar ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang terlihat misuh-misuh dan Shikamaru yang menghela napasnya untuk kedelapan kalinya.

.

.

.

"Shikamaru." Panggilan Naruto hanya ditanggapi gumaman tak jelas oleh pemuda kuncir yang tengah membaringkan tubuhnya disofa. "Sudah berapa hari aku di sini?"

"Enam, tujuh hari dengan hari ini." Shikamaru menjawab seraya mengubah posisi tidurnya miring menghadap Naruto.

"Berarti sudah setengahnya dari yang dikatakan _baa chan_ kan?"

Alis Shikamaru sedikit terangkat, "Jangan pikirkan itu Naruto, dua Minggu yang dimaksud Tsunade _sama_ adalah waktu dari kau bangun, yang artinya dua Minggu dari hari ini." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Tapi, aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Kepala berpenyangga Naruto menoleh pada Shikamaru, menatap langsung kuaci kecil pada mata pemuda kuncir itu dengan _sapphire_nya. "Kau tahu aku juga tidak bisa terlalu lama meninggalkan Menma. Nanti dia bisa kesusahan, anak itu butuh aku."

"..."

"Shikamaru?" Panggil Naruto saat pemuda kuncir itu tak juga bersuara.

"Menma merupakan hal yang tak bisa kau gunakan sebagai alasan Naruto. Ada hal lain, dan _dia_, orang itulah yang membuatmu mengkhawatirkan Menma."

"..." Bungkam, Naruto menutup rapat belahan bibirnya. Bukan tidak ingin bicara, tapi kedua bibirnya seakan tak menuruti perintah dari otaknya. "... kau... tahu ya?" Pertanyaan itu begitu pelan, tapi masih cukup kencang untuk Shikamaru mendengarnya.

"Bahkan kau sampai meninggalkannya. Aku yang tahu seberapa lama kau menyimpan perasaanmu padanya, Naruto. Dan kau melepas dia setelah kau mendapatkannya." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Khu... haha... tapi aku tidak menyesal." Naruto meringis begitu tawanya membuat daerah sekitar dada dan perutnya menyerang sakit.

"Menyesal itu di akhir. Kau bahkan baru memulainya Naruto. Aku keluar dulu, kopi dan beberapa camilan mungkin bisa membuat kantukku hilang."

"..." Tak menjawab atau menanggapi ucapan Shikamaru yang baru saja keluar melalui pintu kamarnya. Naruto hanya diam dengan pandangan yang menatap lurus langit-langit putih kamar rawatnya. "Menyesal di akhir... dan kau bilang selama ini aku baru memulainya Shikamaru?"

"Aku tidak menyesal." Naruto memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tidak menyesal." Ia mengulang ucapannya lagi,yakin. –Tidak, tapi meyakinkan dirinya.

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang harus kusesali, _Kaa san_." Otot tangannya menegang saat jemarinya mengepal dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

"_Gomennasai_..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**He is my big brother, but why?**_

_**This is too much to me. I want to understand him.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ini sudah Satu Minggu, Menma yakin sudah selama itu pemuda pirang dengan cengiran khas yang selalu ditunjukannya pergi dan tanpa mengabarinya sekalipun. Tidak ada telepon, tidak ada pesan apapun. –Curiga? Jelas. Sangat jelas ia mencurigai ini. Apalagi ditambah dengan _puppy senpai_nya yang seakan selalu menghindari pembicaraan tentang Naruto. Kemana Naruto. Atau apalah tentang kakak _periang_nya itu.

Shikamaru yang minta diantar menemui ayahnya? Oh, ayolah. Dia tahu itu bohong. Shikaku _jii san_ saat ini sedang keluar negeri. Dari dua Minggu yang lalu. Dan, ia rasa Shikamaru tidak mungkin seceroboh itu mengambil suatu alasan untuk minta _ditemani _kakaknya.

"Tidak cukup kah semua dibebankan padamu _Nii san_." Pandangan _shapphire_ bertemu dengan birunya langit, saling berpandangan dengan warna indah yang setara. Tubuhnya berbaring direrumputan di belakang kampusnya, dengan satu tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menyangga kepalanya.

Ia tidak mengerti, meskipun ia tahu –ia merupakan bagian dari hal itu. Tapi, ia bukan siapa-siapa. Ia bukan seseorang yang benar-benar tahu segalanya. Semua yang sudah dipendam Naruto selama ini. Semua yang ia simpan dalam-dalam di dasar hatinya. Mereka kembar, tapi tidak dalam konteks sebenarnya. Ikatan batin? Lupakan. Ia dan Naruto bahkan hanya punya satu hubungan darah yang membuat mereka bisa disebut saudara. Hanya karena ibu mereka sama. Hanya karena seorang wanita yang melahirkan mereka berdua dari rahim yang sama, tetapi tidak dengan sel yang sama.

Berbeda ayah.

"Memikirkan Naruto?"

Pandangan Menma beralih saat sebuah suara mengintrupsi kesunyian yang menderanya selama satu jam terakhir. Ia melirik sampingnya saat merasakan seseorang duduk di samping kirinya. Gaara, pemuda dengan surai merah bata itu duduk dengan punggung yang menghadapnya. Ia bisa melihat kemeja coklat yang dikenakan pemuda itu sedikit kotor oleh cat –air mungkin?

"_Loe_ nggak masuk?" Tanya Menma.

"Kau sendiri? Membolos kelas pertama dan kedua?" Tanya balik Gaara.

Menma sedikit menggerutu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Gue nggak _mood_. Pulang juga di rumah nggak ada siapa-siapa."

_Set_

Menma tak menolak saat beban bertambah pada lengan kanannya karena sebuah kepala yang menjadikannya sebagai bantalan. "Loe jadi manja, Gaara." Ujar Menma, kepalanya menoleh pada wajah tenang dengan kelopak mata tertutup di sampingnya. "Tapi loe tahu kan kalo gue –"

"Cukup begini dan diam." Mata biru Menma memandang Gaara sebelum ia alihkan pada hamparan langit di atasnya. Ia mendengus geli, "Loe tuh mirip gue ternyata."

Tangan Menma sedikit bergeser, membuat kepala di sampingnya tergeser lebih dekat padanya. Ia mengelus helaian merah di sampingnya, "Kenapa loe diem aja Gaara? Loe udah gue manfaatin buat keegoisan gue sendiri." Pandangan Menma menyendu, "Aku akan terus menyakitimu jika kau juga terus seperti ini padaku." Suaranya melembut. "Tapi aku juga, tidak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja."

"... kau itu terlalu bodoh."

"Ha?" Menma menoleh pada Gaara, ia terlihat bingung dengan ucapan pemuda merah bata itu. "Loe ngatain gue bego?"

_Emerald_ yang terbuka langsung menatap biru di sampingnya. Diam sebelum membangunkan tubuhnya. Tangannya mengambil tas yang ia letakan di sampingnya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Gaara?" Menma menatap punggung Gaara dengan satu alis terangkat, pemuda merah bata itu tengah sibuk menepuk-nepuk belakang pakaiannya dan melangkah menjauhinya. "Heh, loe mau kemana?" –Tak ada jawaban atau sekedar lambaian tangan dari Gaara. Marah kah?

Menma berdecak dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan cepat, "Aargh! Kenapa gue nggak tanya soal Naruto sama Gaara! Dasar begoooo!" Tangannya mengacak-ngacak surai hitam berantakan miliknya hingga lebih berantakan lagi sebelum terhenti dan menangkup sisian wajahnya. "Kembali Naruto, jangan buat gue kayak gini."

'Udah cukup loe sembunyiin semuanya dari gue.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke sebenarnya hari ini tak mau sekalipun untuk bertemu atau menyapa Itachi. Masih kesal dengan tindakan sang kakak pada apa yang kakaknya itu lakukan. Menghajarnya membabi buta? Hal yang bukan Itachi sekali. Tapi tentu saja Sasuke tahu kenapa Itachi melakukan itu. Semua hal yang menyangkut dirinya dalam hal apapun, akan membuat kakaknya itu sensitif sekali.

Kenapa ia bisa tahu Itachi menghajar Naruto? Katakan saja, ia tahu semua pergerakan sang kakak. Tak ada apapun yang bisa Itachi sembunyikan darinya. Termasuk pada Itachi yang mendatangi rumah Naruto seminggu yang lalu dengan hasil pemuda pirang itu diangkut dari rumahnya dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya. Itu yang Sasuke lihat dari lembaran foto yang ia dapat.

Kembali pada kenapa ia sekarang harus merasa heran saat melewati kamar kakaknya dengan pintu yang dibiarkan terbuka. Satu alis Sasuke terangkat melihat beberapa koper dengan Itachi yang tengah memasukan pakaiannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Mengesampingkan rasa kesalnya, Sasuke bertanya pada Itachi.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri Sasuke, Itachi sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya." Jawaban itu tidak ia dapat dari sang empunya kamar, namun dari seseorang yang dengan nyamannya tidur-tiduran terlungkup di atas tempat tidur Itachi. Tak lupa dengan sebungkus keripik kentang yang ada di sampingnya. "Dia mau pergi, tau deh mau kemana."

Sasuke menatap Itachi, "Kau mau kemana Itachi?"

"..." Tak menjawab, yang ditanya malah sibuk dengan koper kedua –terlihat beberapa buku yang sudah masuk dalam koper itu.

"_Aniki_." Kali ini Sasuke melangkah mendekati Itachi, mengambil sebuah buku dari tangan sang kakak hingga Itachi menatapnya. "Kutanya. Kau mau kemana?"

"US." Jawab Itachi singkat, ia mendelik saat Sasuke melempar buku ditangannya hingga membentur lemari.

"Tidak boleh." Ucap Sasuke, onyxnya berkilat saat Itachi kembali pada aktivitasnya mengemasi buku-bukunya. "Aku tidak mengizinkanmu pergi. Tidak berarti tidak!" Suaranya meninggi. Tatapan tajam ia berikan pada pemuda pirang yang bersiul dengan kekehan yang juga menatapnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak rela kakak tersayangnya pergi jauh~" Sudut bibir Deidara tertarik saat kadar ketajaman tatapan Sasuke terlihat lebih berbahaya.

"Dei, hentikan."

Deidara tak mendengarkan Itachi, "Itachi itu pergi karena kau juga tidak memerlukan dia lagi kan? Dia itu juga ingin bebas darimu yang selalu merepotkannya."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan balas tersenyum sinis, "Mengandalkan kakakku karena kekasihmu itu tidak ada pedulinya padamu? Bersikap seolah tidak peduli saat tubuhmu menjadi balasannya? Ah, jangan lupakan saat _laki-laki_mu itu datang dan memohon-mohon maaf dikakimu setelah apa yang dilakukannya padamu, lalu kembali mengulangi kesalahannya lagi, lalu apa? Kau akan memaafkannya lagi seperti biasanya?"

Gertakan gigi dan kedua tangan yang mengepal membuat senyum kemenangan terukir dibibir Sasuke, kedua bibir Sasuke kembali terbuka. Bersiap melontarkan berbagai kalimat lain. Namun niatnya itu terhalang saat Itachi berdiri dan membentenginya dengan sebuah tangan yang direntangkan. "Cukup Sasuke. Jika kau ingin menghalangi kepergianku, maka katakan itu pada _Otou san_. Aku pergi untuk perusahaan, hanya perjalanan bisnis dan _Tou san_ ingin aku menjemput Hinata."

Sasuke bungkam, ia menyingkirkan tangan Itachi dari hadapannya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Ia berhenti diambang pintu dan menoleh pada Itachi, "Jika begitu, aku bisa melakukan apapun selama kepergianmu bukan?" Ia menyeringai saat perhatian penuh dari _onyx_ lain terarah padanya. "Hati-hati diperjalananmu _Ani_." –_Blam_.

.

.

Sunyi untuk beberapa saat sebelum sebuah suara terdengar dari kedua pemuda kontras itu, "Aku sebaiknya pergi." Dengan wajah yang sedikit tertunduk, Deidara membangunkan tubuhnya dari atas kasur dan melangkah melewati Itachi. Ia meringis saat cengkraman keras ia dapat dari pemuda _onyx_ itu. "Lepaskan tanganku Itachi." –Satu tetes cairan bening jatuh di atas marmer hitam.

_Grep_!

Tubuh Deidara menubruk dada bidang Itachi, "Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu pergi." Jemari porselen begitu lembut saat mengusap helaian pirang dalam dekapan tubuhnya. Membiarkan pemuda dengan tubuh gemetaran itu menangis dalam diam.

"Kau ikut bersamaku." Putus Itachi, ia merasakan anggukan pelan Deidara sebagai jawabannya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kau tidak tahu seberapa keras aku mencoba, seberapa ingin aku melihatmu.

Kau kembali dengan rasa sakit yang kembali menghantam hatiku.

Aku tersenyum, terbalik dengan rasa kepedihanku.

.

.

.

Sakit, ini sangat sakit.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"**Jadi, kemana saja kau selama dua Minggu **_**dobe**_**?"**

**.**

"**Jadi kau Naruto? Sasuke selalu cerita tentangmu padaku."**

**.**

"**Hampir semua teman Sasuke itu pernah tidur dengannya. Termasuk aku."**

**.**

"**Kenapa kau bawa aku kemari Sasuke?"**

**.**

"**Apa kau masih mencintaiku **_**dobe**_**?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To be continue...**

**A/N : **Bwehehehehe... gomen ne minna san -,-v

Jangan rajam aku hiks T^T... ini aku lanjut dengan ketelatan luar biasa. Beneran deh, ini chapter cuma beberapa hari ku ketik. Tapi males beli kuotanya itu loh yang bikin empet setengah hati. Ke warnet, akunya males juga. #mati aja loh!

Udah deh, banyakan author note dari pada ceritanya entar, jaa ne minna. Review ya! ^^/

Chapter depan Sasuke udah memulai rencananya #smirk

'

Eh, Satu lagi. Emang bener ya SP (scrensplays) mau dihapus dari FFN karena banyak plagiat? #katanya


End file.
